<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Still Hate Bandannas by NeverSayChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483125">I Still Hate Bandannas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverSayChaos/pseuds/NeverSayChaos'>NeverSayChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Still Hate Bandannas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Manga &amp; Anime, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverSayChaos/pseuds/NeverSayChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidou Kaoru/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Still Hate Bandannas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Damn. Why me?</em><br/><br/>I stomped childishly, my shoes slamming against the sidewalk. I puffed out my cheeks in frustration, still fuming about the fact I had to get him from school.<br/><br/>Kaoru Kaidou.<br/><br/>If it wasn't for the fact that his mom was the one who asked me to pick him up from school, I would've just told them to "do it your damn self" while continuing to lounge on the couch, eating whatever I could find around the house that could potentially clog my arteries and doing absolutely nothing productive.<br/><br/>But, <em>no</em>.<br/><br/>I had to spend precious minutes of my life to go meet Kaoru at his stupid school to get his stupid ass back to his stupid house so our stupid families can have stupid dinner.<br/><br/>Which I thought was stupid.<br/><br/>Like, the boy doesn't need a babysitter. Even if he did, <em>I</em> most certainly was not going to volunteer.<br/><br/>My childish stomping ceased as I stood before the gate of Seishun Gakuen Middle School. I casually leaned against the wall of the main gate, my expression still filled with irritation, assuming it was best to just wait until Kaoru came to me instead of wandering around and getting lost inside the school grounds. Getting suspicious looks from students who were also loitering by the gate, I realized I probably stuck out like a sore thumb. I clearly didn't attend this school considering my attire, a Rikkaidai uniform. Though to my own dismay, it was in fact a girl's uniform. I would have much preferred to wear a boy's uniform. I could have just borrowed a hand-me-down uniform from one of my brothers, which I would have preferred over having to buy a brand new one. In my own defense, uniforms are expensive. Plus, in my opinion, uniform skirts are just too short, too insecure. It's far too easy for some raging hormonal adolescent to slip a hand up a girl's skirt and then brush it off as an unfortunate accident, leaving the girl to marinate in her embarrassment and anger. I, for one, am all too cautious of a situation like that, so I never feel entirely comfortable in skirts. Besides, boy's uniforms suited me much better. Unfortunately, neither the school nor my brothers sympathized with me on the matter, so I was required to wear a girl's uniform anyway.<br/><br/>I rested my hands on the back of my head, wishing this damn skirt had pockets, and ignored every other breathing organism in the vicinity as I waited for Kaoru to finish his tennis practice.<br/><br/>My nap time was cut short as a "fshuuuuuu" and a "what the hell are you doing here" drifted through my ears.<br/><br/>Knowing precisely who was addressing me, I didn't even bother to open my eyes while responding.<br/><br/>"What do you think I'm here for, idiot? Our families are having that dumb dinner party or whatever. Your parents asked me to come get you."<br/><br/>"Well I don't need an escort, especially not you of all people!"<br/><br/>The tennis player's lip curled up in a snarl, shooting an intense glare in my direction.<br/><br/>"Sheesh, cranky much? And this is the thanks I get for coming all the way here out of the goodness of my heart. I am quite hurt Kaoru."<br/><br/>I lazily opened one eye to find annoyance wash over his face.<br/><br/>"Hey, Kaidou, who is she?"<br/><br/>We both glanced over to see who called us out. I erased my smirk as I saw who I could only assume was the Seigaku tennis team gazing at Kaoru and I in confusion.<br/><br/>"Nobody," Kaoru replied bluntly.<br/><br/>"Oh, Kaoru," I sang dramatically, placing a distressed hand over my heart and leaning on his shoulder, "after all that we have been through together, one would think that I would have some significance in your life! You hurt me so~"<br/><br/>"Shut up, brat! Nobody wants to hear your smart ass remarks!" Kaidoh snapped, elbowing me off of him and turning away.<br/><br/>"Are you gonna make me, asshole?"<br/><br/>"I'm not afraid to hit a bitch."<br/><br/>"Neither am I, guess that makes us even."<br/><br/>Kaoru had taken a step forward, latching his fingers onto the collar of my uniform while balling his other hand into a fist at his side. All too prepared for such a classic Kaoru move, I tucked my wrist underneath the hand that had a hold on my shirt and swiped my left foot behind his, catching him off guard and making him lose his balance and his grip on my shirt. I pushed him away, and just as we were both about to lunge at each other, an unfamiliar voice cut in.<br/><br/>"Whoa guys! Settle down, don't fight!"<br/><br/>A rather innocent looking boy with a bowl shaped hair cut began to panic, frantically waving his hands in the air as if to demonstrate how to surrender.<br/><br/>"Kaidou, I thought better of you than to hit a girl," shot another tennis player, his tone was teasing, but there was something off about him.<br/><br/><em>Are...his eyes closed? </em>I squinted in his direction, not being able to tell if his eyes were even open.<br/><br/>A creepy smirk graced his features as he turned my way. My cheeks turned a slight pink as he caught me staring at him so openly, and I turned my gaze downward. Kaidoh turned away from me, and I him, and glared at the ground.<br/><br/>I couldn't resist the "humph" that slipped out of my mouth. Since when does Kaoru do what he's told by people in our age group? Adults sure, he's always been respectful towards elders, but peers? How out of character.<br/><br/>"Wow. I've never seen Kaoru behave just because someone told him to. Are you his obedience trainers or something?"<br/><br/>I grinned at all of them as Kaoru just shot me a dirty look.<br/><br/>"I'm Shusuke Fuji and the guy who stopped you from killing each other is Shuichiro Oishi our vice-captain. This is Sadaharu Inui, Takashi Kawamura, Eiji Kikumaru, Ryoma Echizen and Takeshi Momoshiro. We're all on the Seigaku tennis team with Kaidoh," Fuji announced as he pointed to each of the boys surrounding Kaoru and I.<br/><br/>"I'm Rena Abarai. Nice to meet you all, especially you Momoshiro! I've heard quite a bit about you."<br/><br/>"Oh! So, Viper talks about me, does he? Should I be honored or insulted?"<br/><br/>I tried to hold back a grin as Kaoru whipped around to face Momoshiro, "No one wants to hear you talk, so why don't you just shut up?"<br/><br/>"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, Viper?"<br/><br/>My ears perked up a bit. <em>Viper, huh? I guess that's got a good ring to it. Fitting too.</em><br/><br/>I shuffled over to where the rest of the other regulars were.<br/><br/>"Well, that didn't take much, did it? I didn't mean to start something, but I admit it's kind of entertaining."<br/><br/>"Not when you have to deal with it every day," Ryoma said in a mild tone. I looked over and smiled at him.<br/><br/>"Oh, believe me, I know exactly what you mean," I laughed. Although, something caught my attention. Wasn't there a guy named Tezuka on the team? I could have sworn Kaoru mentioned something like that.<br/><br/>"Uh, hey, aren't you short one guy? Someone named Tezuka, I think?"<br/><br/>"Oh, yeah," Oishi averted his gaze for a moment, then continued, "he's...out of the country right now. He'll be back soon though."<br/><br/>"Oh, cool-," as I was responding I was cut off by my cell phone ringing. Dancing Queen by ABBA was playing, the designated ringtone for my brother, Kai.<br/><br/>"Yo, speak."<br/><br/>I put it on speaker because he'd probably want to talk to Kaoru as proof that I actually did what I was told. My brother Kai was two years older than me, closest to my age. Kaoru and Momoshiro ceased their arguing as the phone call captured their attention.<br/><br/>"Rena! Where are you and Kaoru? You guys are late and everyone is getting impatient. We're hungry!"<br/><br/>"Ehhh, I'm sure we're not that late..."<br/><br/>"Um, an hour late actually... you didn't kill him, did you?"<br/><br/>"NO! He's right here," I held the phone up to Kaoru's mouth, "snake boy, hiss or something."<br/><br/>Kaoru just scowled at me.<br/><br/>"Oh come on, have a little faith in me, why don't ya? Just hold on a little longer, we're on our way."<br/><br/>I hung up the phone quickly, the other boys present snickered at our conversation.<br/><br/>"Come on- what'd he call you? Viper? We gotta go!" I shot sarcastically as I grabbed Kaoru by the sleeve and briskly started walking away. I waved goodbye to his teammates, ignoring him as he yelled at me for using the new nickname I adopted.<br/><br/>As we left the school gate, Kaoru yanked his sleeve away from me. "I don't need a babysitter, you know."<br/><br/>"Listen, snake breath, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't your mom who asked me to come get you."<br/><br/>"Fshuuu, whatever."<br/><br/>The two of us walked in silence for a while before Kaoru spoke up again, "Hey, is everyone coming to this thing?"<br/><br/>I turned to see Kaoru's expression, though I couldn't exactly pinpoint what it meant. "Um, yeah, I think so? At least that's what Phil said."<br/><br/>Kaoru turned his attention back to the sidewalk in front of us, "Fshuuu, I see," was all he replied with.<br/><br/>I kept my confusion at his inquiry to myself as we continued on our way. To be honest, it was easy to tell that neither of us were particularly excited about being stuck with both of our families for an entire evening.<br/><br/>Kaoru and I both released unanimous sighs of dread.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Would it kill you to be a little more ladylike?"<br/>
<br/>
My brother Phillip snapped at me, eyeing my shoes currently planted on my chair as I sat cross-legged. Phillip, being twenty-two and the second oldest, he's always taken more of a motherly role towards our brothers and I, always telling me to sit more ladylike when in the presence of company and discouraging me from being to loud or rebellious, but always to no avail.<br/>
<br/>
"Hm, probably," I dead panned. "It’s not my fault I was raised primarily by cavemen. Just count your lucky stars I haven’t run away to become a stripper or a Yakuza’s wife.”<br/>
<br/>
My brother just shook his head in hands, clearly not surprised by my innate sarcasm, and turned his attention back to Kaoru's parents.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, she's just being herself, as she should be. We want her to be comfortable here," spoke Mrs. Kaidou with a warm smile on her face.<br/>
<br/>
"That's right."<br/>
<br/>
The assuring way Kaoru's father agreed put a dumb smile across my face.<br/>
<br/>
Kaoru's father and my father grew up together and were best friends since elementary school. When they were in college, they met my mom, an American exchange student, and became good friends with her as well. As the story goes, that’s when my parents started dating and they got married immediately after they graduated. So, when my parents died in a car accident, as their good friends, Kaoru’s parents took it upon themselves to make sure that my brothers and I were raised with the same love and care that their own children were, even if we couldn't live with them. My parents died when I was only six, so the Kaidou's were always like the parents I never really had. As the only girl in both families, it was clear that they thought of me as a surrogate daughter.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, I heard a slightly higher pitched voice shouting my name, capturing my attention.<br/>
<br/>
"Rena!"<br/>
<br/>
"HAZUE!"<br/>
<br/>
I jumped out of my seat and gave Hazue, Kaoru's younger brother, a hug that could crush a bear. I couldn't help myself, he's just so adorable!<br/>
<br/>
"ACK! Rena! Suffocating!"<br/>
<br/>
I heard him struggling to breathe and finally freed him from my grasp.<br/>
<br/>
"A-ah, sorry," I said sheepishly.<br/>
<br/>
"That's okay, I like your hugs."<br/>
<br/>
Hazue always managed to warm my cold dead heart. I love this kid, he's always been like a little brother to me. I had always wanted younger siblings, but instead I got older brothers. Six of them.<br/>
<br/>
"Shut up. You're too loud."<br/>
<br/>
I heard a rumble from behind me and I whipped around to scowl at Kaoru.<br/>
<br/>
"You're just jealous, Viper, because you've probably never been this close to a girl that isn't your mom!"<br/>
<br/>
His eyebrow twitched. We stared each other down for a moment, then he moved around me and went outside, where I immediately followed. Fighting in the house was prohibited, so running outside when we knew we were going to argue turned into more of a habit than a courtesy. Mrs. Kaidou never liked us arguing at all, but their attempts to keep us from doing so had always been futile, so everyone just got used to it and ignored us for the most part.<br/>
<br/>
It's not like we <em>only</em> ever fight.<br/>
<br/>
Just...a lot.<br/>
<br/>
"What did you say to me? Are you trying to pick a fight with me, brat?"<br/>
<br/>
"Bring it on snake boy!"<br/>
<br/>
"THAT'S ENOUGH!"<br/>
<br/>
Kaoru and I both froze in an instant. The booming voice that came from behind us quickly melted our anger and molded it into fear. A shiver racked it's way down my spine, knowing all too well who that voice belonged to.<br/>
<br/>
Saku.<br/>
<br/>
My eldest brother. He's twenty-four, ten years older than Kaoru and I.<br/>
<br/>
Saku grabbed me by the back of my collar, yanking me away from Kaoru.<br/>
<br/>
"What have I told you? Stop rough-housing like a little shit and behave."<br/>
<br/>
I scrunched up my nose as the smell of alcohol wafted through my nostrils, and I quickly pinpointed the source as Saku's breath. Surprise, surprise.<br/>
<br/>
As Saku roughly dropped my shirt and walked away, Kaoru gave me a knowing stare, but stayed silent. I kept my face turned away from Kaoru, my eyes following Saku's back.<br/>
<br/>
"What are you staring at?" I eventually snapped back a Kaoru after a long, uncomfortable moment of silence.<br/>
<br/>
"Nothing," he said, brushing passed me to the door, "let's go back inside."<br/>
<br/>
'This is not what I want to deal with right now.'<br/>
<br/>
I turned on my heels, trying to pretend I couldn't hear Kaoru's mom asking him where I was.<br/>
<br/>
~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<em>Bam</em>.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Bam</em>.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Bam</em>.<br/>
<br/>
The sounds of my fists landing upon the heavy bag echoed throughout the empty gym. The frustration welling in my stomach was released through my fists as I imagined that what I was punching was Saku for yelling at me like that in front of Kaoru, and Kaoru for getting me into trouble with Saku. I was fully aware that I was just as much to blame for fighting as Kaoru, but in the moment I needed something to blame, and that something was a bag full of sand. Not the healthiest way to deal with negative emotions, but certainly effective.<br/>
<br/>
I was so engrossed in my rage towards the imaginary figures on the heavy bag that I didn't notice the footsteps closing in on my corner of the gym.<br/>
<br/>
"Damn kid. Take it easy. Don't want you breaking anything we have to pay for."<br/>
<br/>
I turned and see a tall, middle aged man with slicked back black hair. His eyes held an amused expression as they maintained contact with my brown ones.<br/>
<br/>
Coach Nendo.<br/>
<br/>
I blinked at him, returning my gaze to the old, overused heavy bag to see a small trail of sand leaking out of a thin tear. The bag had been patched up before, the tear appearing to be from an older injury. I must have torn it again and not realized it.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, coach. Sorry about that, I'll fix it."<br/>
<br/>
I raised my tired arms, reaching up to the bag to take it down to patch it up again properly. I heaved it over my shoulder, ready to take it to a back room for mending when the coach stopped me.<br/>
<br/>
"That's alright, Rena. I'll take care of it later."<br/>
<br/>
I nodded and threw the heavy bag back down. Gravity took over and the bag hit the floor with a thud.<br/>
<br/>
Coach threw his head back laughing, "My lord, kid. I can barely lift one of those things myself, let alone carry one. How do you do that? It's practically twice your size and I know it's a hell of a lot heavier than you are. If I didn't know better, I'd call you superhuman."<br/>
<br/>
Normally a comment like that from the coach would make me smile, but I just averted my gaze towards the floor and took off my gloves, unwrapping my hands.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, kid," he sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to him, "what's the matter?"<br/>
<br/>
"Nothing. I'm fine," I gave him a cheesy grin. "See?"<br/>
<br/>
Coach raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying the bullshit I was selling. Nendo could always tell when one of us was upset, and it's not like I made my response very convincing. My shoulders drooped as I sighed and sat down on the bench.<br/>
<br/>
"Today was just rough. I had to meet Kaoru at his school after his tennis practice because our families were having dinner at his house-"<br/>
<br/>
"Kaoru is the family friend you're always fighting with, right? Isn't he a pretty good kid?"<br/>
<br/>
"Ugh, never mind."<br/>
<br/>
"Ohhh no you don't."<br/>
<br/>
Coach caught me by the shoulder as I started to get up and sat me back down on the bench, motioning me to keep going.<br/>
<br/>
"I had to meet up with him and we've been fighting a lot today, which isn't really anything new. But my brother came along and I got in trouble, when Kaoru was just as guilty as I was! Not to mention he started it."<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, so it’s your brother you’re mad at,” Coach nodded in understanding, “and you came here to blow off some steam, huh?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
<br/>
"You know, kid, you're one of the best fighters I've had the pleasure of training. You have a natural talent, but you train harder than anyone, always pushing your limits, giving it everything you've got and then some. That's why the other guys respect you as their teammate and their equal, and they value you as friend. They all admire you, even the older boys."<br/>
<br/>
I could feel my face redden at such praise from the coach and I tried to shuffle away so he wouldn't see. But, I understood the point that he was trying to get across.<br/>
<br/>
"Look, what I'm trying to say is, you're a great athlete and an even better person. You never back down and you never turn your back on people. Don't think any less of yourself just because of some silly spat you had with just another silly boy. And don't worry about that brother of yours either. If need be, I'll go take care of him myself."<br/>
<br/>
I just sat there for a second, letting his words sink in. Then, regaining just the slightest shred of confidence, I put on another cheesy grin, though this time a little more sincere.<br/>
<br/>
"Ha! Like I'd ever let that muscle-headed snake boy or my dumb brother really bother me!"<br/>
<br/>
"That's my girl!"<br/>
<br/>
I bumped my fist against his and packed my stuff, ready to go and change. Walking toward the changing rooms, I hesitated in my steps, turning my head to look at Nendo through the corner of my eye.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, coach?"<br/>
<br/>
"Hm?"<br/>
<br/>
"Thanks," I mumbled, continuing to walk away and his response was just loud enough for me to hear.<br/>
<br/>
"Anytime, kid. Anytime."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Okay...now what?</em><br/><br/>I pondered as I walked, absentmindedly kicking a rock on the pavement in front of me. Today was a terribly hot day, and just the thought of having to stay outside without any water or a fan made me cringe. I absolutely hated the heat. Mother Nature is on a mission to make me suffer. I could practically feel the flesh melting from my bones in this damn uniform. Which is what really sucked about uniforms, you sweat to death in them, feeling (and probably smelling) absolutely disgusting, and you're stuck like that for the rest of the day. The cold is much better, because it's so much easier to just put on more and more layers, while in the summer there are only so many layers one can take off before getting arrested for public nudity. I've always been a sweater weather kind of person.<br/><br/>Wiping away more sweat from my forehead, I ventured off towards the park, hoping that there would be something more interesting than abusing rocks on the sidewalk, and maybe a vending machine with water. Oddly enough, the park looked like it was completely barren of human life. No children were out playing, no parents out watching them while wishing they were somewhere else, not even an awkward couple too shy to make any form of physical contact. No one.<br/><br/>Or at least I thought.<br/><br/>Just as I began to think that I was in complete solitude in this unusually desolate area, I heard voices. Normally, I wouldn't have paid any mind to whoever they were or whatever they were talking about, but my ears automatically perked up at hearing an all too familiar hissing sound. A smirk crept its way onto my face.<br/><br/>That could only belong to one person.<br/><br/>Kaoru.<br/><br/>I followed the sound of the hissing and found Kaoru sitting on a park bench. He was drenched in sweat with a towel around his shoulders and a water bottle at his side. His chest was heaving rather non-rhythmically as he was trying to catch his breath in this god forsaken heat. I silently made my way over to him with my hands in my pockets<br/><br/>"Well, well. Looks like I'm not the only one playing hookie this afternoon."<br/><br/>Kaoru looked up and hissed at me with a look that told me I wasn't very high on the list of people that he wanted to see right now.<br/><br/>"Shut up idiot. Unlike you, I got permission to leave."<br/><br/>"Whatever. Better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission, or so they say."<br/><br/>"When have you ever, in your entire life, begged for anything?"<br/><br/>"I see your point."<br/><br/>"Where were you anyway?"<br/><br/>"Just the gym."<br/><br/>"Hmph, should've known. We were looking for you."<br/><br/>"Who's 'we'?"<br/><br/>"Kai and I. Mom asked us to look for you since you didn't answer your phone. You should've told someone where you were going."<br/><br/>"Oh...well, tell her I'm sorry."<br/><br/>"Fshuuu"<br/><br/>Kaoru looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to tell him whatever it is he thought I wanted. I just stood there staring at him without saying another word. His eyebrow twitched as his patience was being pulled to the end of it's rope, he always hated being stared at, and I tried as hard as I could to hold back the grin that was pulling at the corners of my mouth. Apparently, Kaoru decided he'd had enough of my presence.<br/><br/>"What do you want? I'm busy, you know," he growled.<br/><br/>I stayed planted to the ground, ignoring his demand, as I eyed his water bottle. When I said I wanted a vending machine, I wasn't kidding, but the universe apparently thought so since there was none to be found. That's when I noticed someone sitting next Kaoru, who apparently just now noticed the presence of a third party, and looked up from a notebook. He was pale and had short, spiky black hair, and his eyes were hidden by computer screen glasses. Even though he was sitting, I could tell he was rather tall, definitely taller than me.<br/><br/>"Hey! I met you earlier today. You're on Kaoru's tennis team right? Inui?"<br/><br/>Inui looked at me for a second, slightly confused, as if he was surprised I had remembered his name after only one short introduction. But then the confusion faded away, and a small half-smile took over the corner of his mouth.<br/><br/>"Yes, that's correct. And you're Rena Abarai." I smiled at him and nodded. Then he turned to Kaoru to his left.<br/><br/>"Kaidou, is she your girlfriend?"<br/><br/>We both froze dead.<br/><br/>"NO WAY IN HELL SHE'D BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"<br/><br/>"NO WAY IN HELL I'D BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!"<br/><br/>We both screamed in unison. We cringed and looked at each other.<br/><br/>"Shut up!"<br/><br/>"Stop that!"<br/><br/>"Ugh!"<br/><br/>We both gave up. I crossed my arms, feeling a little insulted. I mean, I would never want to be Kaoru's girlfriend, and I would never want him to want me to be his girlfriend either, but - I mean -<br/><br/>UGH.<br/><br/>What am I even thinking?<br/><br/>"Look, I'm not here to pick a fight with you," I spoke slowly, looking around the park, "I heard you guys from over there and I was just wondering what you were doing."<br/><br/><em>Also I'm thirsty and I want to bum water off of you.</em><br/><br/>Kaoru stared at me for a minute then simply said, "Training."<br/><br/>Suddenly, he looked at me with confusion.<br/><br/>"Is your hair wet?"<br/><br/>"Huh?" I put a hand up to my short, messy hair, "Oh yeah...I took a shower in the locker room at the gym."<br/><br/>"Oh."<br/><br/>Awkward silence. Kaoru and I just stared at each other, not sure what to say next.<br/><br/>The entire time, Inui just stared at us with a sweatdrop, a calculating look on his face.<br/><br/>"Abarai?"<br/><br/>I was jerked out of my staring contest with Kaoru and looked over.<br/><br/>In all honesty I had almost forgotten Inui was even there. Then, I realized what he had called me and I tensed. I did not enjoy being called by my last name. Not exactly ideal to be called by a name you share with six siblings, so it's easier to just go by first name.<br/><br/>"Um, you can just call me Rena."<br/><br/>"Alright, Rena, may I ask what your 'training' was?"<br/><br/>I smiled, "I was training for the next boxing tournament I'm participating in."<br/><br/>Inui looked quite surprised, though that was nothing new.<br/><br/>"Boxing? I don't think I've ever met a female boxer. That's rather impressive."<br/><br/>"Fshuuuu...she's never lost an official bout and she's one of the highest ranking for her weight class in our age group," Kaoru interjected.<br/><br/>I had to admit I was a little surprised. I didn't think I'd heard him talk about me without at least an eye roll. Apparently, there's a first time for everything.<br/><br/>I took a seat next to Kaoru. Still eyeing his water bottle, might I add.<br/><br/>Considering how much Kaoru had improved over a short period of time, it was no surprise to find him training like this. Kaoru and I may argue a lot but we tend to think a lot alike. We get just as serious when it comes to training, and from what I'd seen, Kaoru had become a lot stronger than he was before and he had better stamina. I admit I would've liked to get in on his workout secrets. Besides, I did a lot of working out outside of normal practice, but it isn't always very effective alone. That's when an idea hit me that made me cringe a little, but it was worth a shot.<br/><br/>I took a deep breath and turned to Kaoru.<br/><br/>"Hey, you know I was thinking..."<br/><br/>"Don't hurt yourself."<br/><br/>"Bite me. I was thinking, we both work out a lot, and we both want to improve, even though we play different sports..."<br/><br/>"Yeah, and," Kaoru spoke roughly. Honestly, patience was definitely not one of this boy's strong suits. Resting my face in my hand, I looked over at him.<br/><br/>"What I'm getting at is, maybe we can...uhh I can't believe I'm saying this...start training...together."<br/><br/>He blinked at me as I tried to justify my suggestion.<br/><br/>"Not only would we be training for our respective sports, but maybe we can use it as a means of getting your mom off our backs about 'spending more time together'."<br/><br/>He thought about it for a second, knowing how much easier it would be on his parents if we could at least pretend to get along around them. Plus we'd both get to work out even more. So, even though we would be stuck with each other more often, it's a winning situation in every other aspect.<br/><br/>"Fshuuu, I guess that makes sense. Fine, let's do it."<br/><br/>Kaoru gave me another knowing look, a look that I always tried to avoid eye contact with. He knew this was also another a way for me to spend more time out of the house.<br/><br/>"If I may interrupt," Inui spoke up for the first time in a while, "I think it would be a good chance for Kaidou to practice his new trick shots if there was another person around to play tennis with, allowing me to analyze his playing from another perspective. Since you have experience playing tennis, you'd be a good opponent for him to practice with."<br/><br/>I couldn't argue with that, I hadn't gone to too many of his tennis matches, but I'd seen enough of them to know that he was working on some weird, but effective, shots that needed some work. Not to mention he'd have a hard time trying to work on those while practicing by himself.<br/><br/>As I listened to Inui express his thoughts on the matter, I had snatched Kaoru's water bottle and happily re-hydrated myself.<br/><br/>"Hey, you little-"<br/><br/>"I guess that makes sense, but I might be bit rusty. I haven't played much since elementary school-" pausing, I quirked an eyebrow as a realization hit me. "But, how did you know I used to play tennis? I don't think I've mentioned it in the whole 10 minutes we've known each other."<br/><br/>Inui sent a shining smirk my way. Yikes, that can't be good.<br/><br/>I looked up to Inui expecting an answer, but Inui simply glanced over at Kaoru, who until that point had been trying to snatch his water bottle back. Upon noticing Inui's glance at him, he promptly looked away, refusing to make eye contact with either of us. I raised my eyebrow, also glancing over at Kaoru, giving him a suspicious look. He caught my gaze, but then quickly looked away in a different direction.<br/><br/>"Hmph," I huffed as I stood up. "Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to it. Bye Inui, it was nice to see you again! See ya later, Kaoru. And don't tell anyone that working out together was my idea. Specifically my brothers, I'll never hear the end of it."<br/><br/>I slugged him in the arm as I turned to walk away.<br/><br/>"Fshuuuu"<br/><br/>But I took a second to stopped and say, "Hey! I still...don't like you!"<br/><br/>Kaoru finally looked at me and scowled, "Right back at you, moron!"<br/><br/>"You're bandanna is stupid!"<br/><br/>Before he could say anything back, I scuttled away to the side of the street in my helpless effort of trying to convince myself I should go home.<br/><br/><em>Yeah, I'm so dead.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You do realize that Saku is going to kick your ass for bailing on dinner, right?"<br/><br/>My brother Adam, the third oldest, broke the painful silence first.<br/><br/>"Shut up. I was going to get my ass kicked anyway for fighting with Kaoru again. Ugh, I'll probably get grounded for a <em>year</em>."<br/><br/>"But, you're always fighting with Kaoru, idiot," Kyo cut in.<br/><br/>Kyo and Kota, the twins, were second years in high school. They would be identical if it wasn't for the fact that Kyo's hair was red and Kota's was black. Aside from them having the exact same face, there was nothing about those two that was the same. Kyo always had a more rebellious personality, constantly trying to be a tough guy, with a lone wolf attitude. Kota, on the other hand, was the bookworm who never had the time or patience for ignorance or stupidity of any kind. He was arguably the one with the worst attitude, not thinking twice before crushing your hopes and dreams in a single sentence. </p><p>When it came down to it, you could look at any one of us and instantly know we were related. Like me, all of my brothers attended Rikkaidai, so whenever another year came, our teachers would instantly recognize the faces of the Abarai children. Thought, I was the one that took the longest to recognize, being the one and only girl in the family. Not to mention I was the only one of us with dirty blonde hair. My brothers all had either black hair or red hair, and most of them were blessed enough to inherit our mother's beautiful blue eyes. Saku and I were the kids who looked the most like our dad, especially with his dark brown eyes.</p><p>I heaved a sigh and plopped onto the couch in between Kota and Adam. Kota glanced up from his book, peeking over his glasses at me to his left with a look of disinterest.<br/><br/>"Maybe you can just learn a little self-control, hm? It's not like it would kill you," he pointed out.<br/><br/>Adam scoffed from my other side, "Yeah right! The last time we made her hold her tongue about something she accidentally set my ex-girlfriend's dad's pants on fire-"<br/><br/>"YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!"<br/><br/>"IT'S NOT LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED! BECAUSE OF YOU WE'RE NEVER ALLOWED INTO THAT RESTAURANT AGAIN!"<br/><br/>"WELL NEXT TIME PICK A GIRL WHOSE DAD DOESN'T HAVE SUCH A BAD ATTITUDE AND SUCH FLAMMABLE PANTS!"<br/><br/>"Will the two of you shut <em>up</em>! You're giving me a headache!" Kyo shouted from the floor.<br/><br/>I huffed. It was not as bad as it sounds. The waiter dumped an entire pitcher of water on his lap before any damage was done and he wasn't injured or anything. He's probably never going to let his daughter date ever again, but it's not like I did it on purpose, it was a complete accident. The girl was a bitch anyway and her dad was even worse. Adam should be thanking me for literally setting fire to the chance of his ever being related to those people.<br/><br/>Kota set his book down and looked at me. "You know, you and Kaoru never used to fight like this, not until only a few years after mom and dad died-"<br/><br/>"Kota! You know you're not supposed to talk about that in front of Rena!"<br/><br/>We all turned and saw Phillip, who had just suddenly appeared behind the couch as if we had said Bloody Mary too many times, with a horrified expression etched across his face.<br/><br/>"Sweet Jesus, when did you get here?!" Adam put a hand over his heart as he jumped foot off the couch. I, on the other hand, was much more annoyed than surprised.<br/><br/>"It's fine, really. I'm not a little kid anymore," I tried to calm the tension that rose, but it didn't really work. At all.<br/><br/>"What are you four even talking about anyway," Phil inquired, walking around the couch to face us, probably preparing a dialogue in his head for when he decided to scold us.<br/><br/>"Well, initially we were talking about how Saku was going to kick the kiddo's ass for skipping out on dinner, and one thing just lead to another..." </p><p>Adam spoke so nonchalantly, clearly having recovered from his momentary heart attack, as it our previous conversation wasn't worth repeating. Not that he was wrong, repeating it to Phil wasn't really going to make him feel better about it.<br/><br/>"Rena Abarai!"<br/><br/>An angry, authoritarian voice boomed from the kitchen. All of us went silent once more, and the boys looked over at me. Adam flinched and furrowed his eyebrows when he heard the all too familiar voice, and Kota and Kyo's faces shifted from annoyance to genuine concern. Adam and Kyo have had their fair share of scoldings from Saku and knew precisely how stressful it was.<br/><br/>"Uh oh. Full name. Certain doom awaits me. Kota can have my book collection when I'm dead-"<br/><br/>"Saku goes way over board when he's angry," Phil sighed, "I tried to reason with him earlier but- maybe I should go with you-"<br/><br/>"There's no point, Phil. Trying to reason with Saku is like trying to tell a dog not to lick itself."<br/><br/>My joke made Adam scoff, resulting in a shove from Phil, but that was the only other sound that was heard.<br/><br/>Trying to calm my nerves, I got up and cautiously walked into the kitchen. There was easily enough room for the dining table that fit all seven of us, and there was tons of counter top space and so many cabinets that a hand full of them remained empty. Hard white tiles covered the floor, and in the middle of said floor was my very angry older brother. </p><p>Saku's bloodshot eyes sat scowling behind his thin-rimmed glasses and smooth black hair fell around his face. His lips were pressed into a hard line, his angular jaw clenched so hard I was surprised all of his teeth were still intact. His arms were folded across his broad chest, biceps flexing threateningly. He was just standing there, and you could practically feel the rage emanating from his form<br/><br/>"Get over here. <em>Now</em>."<br/><br/>He uncrossed his muscular arms, resting his hands on his hips. I marched over, doing my best to keep a straight robotic face, not making eye contact. Arguing or fighting back, no matter how much I wanted to, would only make everything worse, I would just have to keep my mouth shut for once.<br/><br/>"You have a hell of a lot of nerve. I told you to be there for dinner, and when I tell you to do something I damn well expect you to do it. Do you know how upset Mr and Mrs Kaidoh were when you disappeared? Not to mention I'm damn sick of all the fights you've been picking with Kaoru."<br/><br/>"The fights <em>I've</em> been picking?!"<br/><br/>"Are you back talking me?"<br/><br/>I turned my head away from him again, a stubborn huff heaving in my chest.<br/><br/>He folded his arms once more, "Drop the attitude and look at me."<br/><br/>I raised my head, my eyes meeting his.<br/><br/>"I work my ass of for the people in the house, the least you could do is listen to what your brother tells you. I don't give a damn how grown up you think you are, I'm still your guardian. Do I make myself clear?"<br/><br/>"Whatever." </p><p>Oof. Not a good move.<br/><br/>"What did you say to me, Rena?"<br/><br/>Not being able to hold back my temper, regrettably something Saku and I have too much in common, I snapped back at him.<br/><br/>"I said <em>whatever</em>! I don't care that you don't care! What me and Kaoru fight about is none of your damn business, anyway!"<br/><br/>Before either of us could even blink, Saku rose the back of his left hand and swung it back. His hard knuckles made contact with my cheekbone. I stumbled, but my left foot shot back, catching my fall. Aside from that single movement, I stood there completely frozen, eyes wide.<br/><br/>Saku swiftly pushed passed me and left the kitchen, heading towards his room. As his footsteps faded, I lifted one hand to my face, and there was a dull pain in my cheek where he had hit me. As a boxer, getting punched in the face was nothing new, but Saku isn't someone I'm up against in the ring. He's my brother, and it may not have been near as hard as some of the blows to the face I've had in a bout, but that hurt a hell of a lot more. I continued standing there, dumbfounded. Saku had a short fuse and had smacked us around sometimes, just a bop on the head here, a swat on the shoulder there, but this was the first time he'd ever hit me, or any of us, before.<br/><br/>I took a deep breath when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. My eyes met Kai's as I heard Phil running up the stairs to interrogate Saku. Phil probably sent Kai to check on me. His eyes were expressing all kinds of different emotions at once and I couldn't distinguish them, I just knew he was worried. To be perfectly honest, I was still so surprised with what had just transpired, I didn't feel anything else. Saku and I had our disagreements, and sure I get into trouble talking back with my big mouth, but Saku was never, <em>ever </em>violent.<br/><br/>"Is everything alright? What happened?"<br/><br/>His voiced cracked as if he were holding back tears. Kai's always been sensitive, but he still had his pride to think about. No way would he actually cry in front of his little sister.<br/><br/>"Nothing happened,don't worry. I-I'm fine," I tried to speak with a strong voice and put on a face of nonchalance, but I couldn't stop it from faltering.<br/><br/>I took Kai's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, not trusting my voice again. He placed his hand on my head in the comforting way he always had, ever since we were little. I attempted a smile, to reassure him that everything was just fine, but I think I just ended up looking tired.<br/><br/>Kai didn't say anything as he patted my head and gently ruffled my hair. I took the chance to mumble an "I'm tired" and scurried out of the kitchen. In my rush I didn't hear whatever it was Kai said behind me.<br/><br/>I passed Adam on my way to the stairs, "Hey, sounds like he put you through the ringer-" but cut himself off, his eyebrows furrowing into a scowl as he looked at my face. "What's with that red spot on your face? You didn't have that earlier- hey, I'm talking to you here!"<br/><br/>"I'm tired, I'm going to bed! See ya!"<br/><br/>I rushed passed him and thundered my way up the staircase to my room, slamming and locking the door behind me. A breath of relief left my lungs as I sunk down against the door. I wrapped my arms around my knees, still trying to process the events of this stupid day.<br/><br/>Out of nowhere, a banging on my door nearly scared me right out of my skin.<br/><br/>"Rena, honey, are you alright? Adam said you were acting weird, and he said it looked like something hit you in the face?"<br/><br/>The knob of the door jiggled.<br/><br/>"Did you lock your door? Rena, answer m-"<br/><br/>"Um, go away! I'm-", my scrambled brain tried to think of suitable excuse to not let Phil in, "uh-naked!"<br/><br/>Wow. Good one.<br/><br/>"What-? Whatever, just open the door!"<br/><br/>"No way! I <em>just</em> said I was naked," I yelled to the other side of the door. "I'm gonna...take a shower. Seriously! It's all good, so go away!"<br/><br/>I heard Phil groan and let out a sigh of defeat. His heavy footsteps stopped at the the top of the stairs where I heard muffled whispering, but could quite catch what they were saying.<br/><br/>Another sigh of relief escaped me, dragging myself off the floor and collapsing onto my much more comfortable bed. I lay there silently, staring blankly at the ceiling while wishing the throbbing of my cheekbone would give it a rest already. There was an absent minded haze in my brain. A thick fog swirling around my mind and no matter how hard I tried to muster a single useful thought, the small spark I worked so hard to conjure would just fizzle away, leaving my my mind just as empty as it was before. I was so tired that basic brain functions were practically impossible, it was kind of sad. </p><p>I sat up and glanced around my cluttered room until my gaze fell onto one of the many pictures on the wall above my desk. It was of Kaoru and I when we were little kids. Kaoru just looked wide eyed at the camera and I had a silly grin on my face, and we were both holding tennis rackets.<br/><br/><em>How long as it been since I've played tennis?</em><br/><br/>For a moment, a split second, I considered calling Kaoru.<br/><br/>"Yikes, no way," I mumbled to myself. There was no way I could vent to Kaoru of all people. I threw my phone back onto my bed and continued to sit. I turned my head towards my window, the thought of just climbing down the tree next to it and going for a walk or a run or something crossed my mind, but decided against it. Today was exhausting enough, and I didn't want to deal with anyone noticing I was gone. Disappearing once in a day was enough.<br/><br/>Besides, I was way too tired.<br/><br/>My back hit the mattress and I snuggled into one my soft pillows. It was barely 9 p.m., but I already felt sleep overtaking me. Just then, my phone vibrated, notifying me of a text message.<br/><br/>It was from Kaoru.<br/><br/>Apparently he and Inui planned on meeting tomorrow morning in the park at 8, and I should meet them then. I only had the energy to reply with a thumbs up emoji before dropping my phone onto my nightstand. Since our first training session was in the morning, it was a good time to go to bed after all. My thoughts faded away as I fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes pried themselves open, the amount of effort it was taking was as if someone super glued them shut, as I sat up in bed, rudely awakened by a throbbing in my temple. I looked around sleepily and put a hand to my forehead, squeezing my eyes shut, heaving a heavy sigh.</p><p>My tired eyes flickered over to the digital clock on my bedside table.</p><p>3:24 a.m. Less than five hours before I have to meet with Kaoru and Inui.</p><p>Sighing again, I flipped the covers over to the side and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. The connection between my bare toes and the cold hardwood floor caused a shiver to rack its way down my spine while I shuffled in my groggy attempt to maneuver my way through the darkness to the bathroom down the hall. After a couple of unpleasant run-ins with the wall, I finally reached the doorway and traced my hand along the wall, feeling for the light switch and flicking it on, instantly regretting my decision.</p><p>"Oh, god. Too bright-"</p><p>I squinted while shielding my face in horror from the fluorescent beams glaring into my soul. I quickly turned the light back off and settled for just letting my eyes adjusted to the darkness, going straight for the painkillers. I had a splitting headache ever since coming upstairs and it felt like a jackhammer on my cranium.</p><p>I threw the bottle back into the cupboard and nearly bit the floorboards on my way out of the bathroom.</p><p>"Damn door hinge," I grumbled, hobbling across the hall to my bedroom and clamored back onto my bed. I curled up in my blanket and let my head fall quite unceremoniously back onto my pillow. I closed my eyes in a hopeless effort to fall back into unconsciousness. And, hopefully, with no more rude interruptions.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Shit, shit, shit..."</p><p>I muttered breathlessly as I sprinted from my house to the park. Normally that wouldn't be much of a problem to jog, not fun, but not hard. However, I was way late and the likelihood of having my head bitten off by a cranky snake when I arrived was dramatically increasing.</p><p>"Heyyy!"</p><p>I shouted, stumbling towards Inui and Kaoru. I put my hands on my hips and huffed, catching<br/>
my breath.</p><p>"Only a half an hour late! I think that's a new record for me."</p><p>I flashed Kaoru and Inui a childish, lopsided grin.</p><p>"Fshuuuu, don't sound so damn proud of it, you idiot. You should be here on time."</p><p>"Oh, call someone who cares, Viper."</p><p>"There was a 92% chance that you two were going to start off the morning with an argument," Inui's mumbling interjected.</p><p>Kaoru and I sweatdropped, looking at each other then back to Inui, taking into account that he probably wasn't talking to us. But, Kaoru's attention quickly shifted from Inui over to me, taking immediate notice of my attire. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.</p><p>I was wearing my normal workout shorts and tennis shoes along with a light T-shirt, no cause for alarm there, but the item that most likely aroused Kaoru's suspicions were the dark sunglasses that hid my eyes and, mostly importantly, my cheekbones. Honestly, I'd always hated wearing sunglasses, they're bulky and they've never suited me well at all.</p><p>I looked away from Kaoru and acted as if they were what I wore everyday.</p><p>"Well, what are you standing around for Kaoru? Let's get started already," I spoke with obviously fake enthusiasm as I tried to change the subject to something that wouldn't allow Kaoru to bring up my new shades, taking the opportunity to hop over to Inui.</p><p>Inui looked up from his notebook, his glasses shining creepily.</p><p>"Yes, that sounds like a plan to me." Inui looked down and smiled at me, then glanced over at Kaoru, "Shall we, Kaidoh?"</p><p>Kaoru just looked away and hissed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>I could feel a pair of snake eyes glaring into my back as I wiped the sweat from my face. I picked up my water bottle off the bench in front of me and took a long drink, drawing it out as long as I could. After taking my sweet time setting the water bottle back down, I turned to face Kaoru.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>I said it as if he was disturbing me in the middle of something very important. My irritation was pretty justified though, I'd caught him staring at me nonstop for the past three hours.</p><p>"What is going on?" Kaoru rumbled in his deep voice.</p><p>I just stood there silently, pretending to be in a state of confusion. He gave me a look that clearly stated he didn't buy the bull I was trying to sell. While we were having our little staring contest, I tried to keep my face expressionless, but I noticed something about the look in his eyes. They didn't have the hint of a glare that they normally did, but they were just as stubborn as always, letting me know we wouldn't give up that easily. There was something else though, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Kaoru's eyes looked a little like Kai's when he was worried about me.</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>No.</p><p>No way, this is Kaoru we're talking about.</p><p>The guy who can't stand me.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Pulling me out of my thoughts, Kaoru finally decided to break the silence.</p><p>"Fshuuu. Answer my question."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Don't act stupid. What's with the sunglasses? You hate sunglasses. You always complain about how they're too bulky and they don't suit you."</p><p>I blinked at him, surprise scribbled across my face. I didn't think I had ever explicitly said that to him before, I was sure of it. He's actually paid that much attention?</p><p>"Take off the glasses."</p><p>"What? No!" I yelled back, putting a defensive hand on my sunglasses.</p><p>While I took a step backwards he took a step closer, so I put my arm up in front of me, as if doing that would create an invisible wall between us. Suddenly, he lunged forward and his hand grabbed the front of my shirt, yanking at it.</p><p>"I said take them off!" Kaoru hissed at me.</p><p>"Not a chance! Get off me, Viper!"</p><p>I struggled against him, trying to get out of his grasp the same way I had done before, but he predicted that move. He kept his foot planted firmly to the ground so I couldn't swipe it out from under him, and his grip on my shirt remained strong. His free hand reached up and tried to snatch my sunglasses off, but I raised my hand up just quick enough to stop him by intertwining his hand in mine and pushing his arm back in the hopes that he would give up. Kaoru was relentless, however. He let go of my shirt and went for my sunglasses again. This time I blocked his hand with my elbow, but he kept trying to push passed it. At some point during all of this, Kaoru had backed me down onto the nearby bench into a sitting position while he loomed over me with his knee resting on the bench to help him keep his balance. </p><p>Thank goodness nobody was around. This scene probably looked very suggestive.</p><p>"Kaidoh, Rena, what are two you doing?" A voice from behind Kaoru spoke. We both froze.</p><p>Well, almost no one.</p><p>Kaoru's eyes widened slightly, "Inui-"</p><p>In that moment, Kaoru and I both noticed the position we were in. I was sitting on the bench with my fingers intertwined with Kaoru's while I held my left elbow up to block his right hand from getting to my sunglasses. Not to mention, the knee that Kaoru had resting on the bench while he was leaning over me was placed right in between my legs. In all honesty, to anyone else it would just look like two teenagers holding hands and making out on a bench, without any inclination that we were actually fighting.</p><p>A very suggestive position indeed.</p><p>Kaoru scrambled off of me and I jumped to my feet.</p><p>"I-it's definitely not what it looks like-," Kaoru started, Inui's response was simply a quirked eyebrow. Kaoru and I glanced over at each other, but just as quickly looked away, knowing that whatever excuse we would try to come up with was only going to make it worse.</p><p>"Uh, we were fighting over my sunglasses, this jerk was trying to take them," I piped up, poking an accusatory finger at Kaoru and shifting my face into a look of irritation which, at the moment, wasn't all that difficult.</p><p>"I see," Inui replied with suspicion, eyebrow still up. "Why exactly would Kaidoh want with your sunglasses?"</p><p>"To hell if I know!" I threw  my arms into the air dramatically, "He was just picking on me like he always does. Maybe it was another 'gee, what's another way I can annoy Rena today?' situation," I grumbled, turning my glare back to Kaoru, who narrowed his eyes at me and hissed.</p><p>Inui stared us down for another second, then shrugged it off.</p><p>"Well, let's continue with the workout regimen, shall we? Both of you, please begin stretching."</p><p>"Right," we grumbled in unison, both of us keeping a close eye on each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Alright, this is getting ridiculous. </em><br/>
<br/>
I, as a person, have always had very little patience. Recently, Kaoru has been skating on some very thin ice with that patience. Especially whenever I would catch him giving me this <em>look</em>, but every time he'd refuse to say anything. This boy has really been trying me, and the nerve he'd been dancing on was the very last one.</p><p>It had been a couple of days since the incident with Saku, I was still wearing the sunglasses, and Kaoru still refused to dropped it. Anyone else would think that maybe I had changed my mind about sunglasses and now I enjoy wearing them or that my wearing them is an attempt to protect my eyes from the sun's harmful rays, but no, not Kaoru. No matter what, he remained suspicious of me wearing sunglasses despite my hatred for them. <br/>
<br/>
During training today, I caught him looking at me again, more than once. He wouldn't say anything or even move, he just continued to stare. I would say some kind of snarky remark or give him a heated glare, but he wouldn't get riled up or snap back at me like usual, he'd just stand there, staring at me like he didn't hear a word I said. Then after an eternity he'd look away and pretend like I didn't just catch him in the act.<br/>
<br/>
I was finally driven to the end of my rope. No longer capable of holding back my irritation, my eyebrow started to twitch. I whirled around, facing Kaoru.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh my god! You do know a picture lasts longer, right?" <br/>
<br/>
I threw the towel I was holding onto the ground and glared at stupid Kaoru. He just <em>stared </em>back.<br/>
<br/>
"Is there something wrong, Rena?"<br/>
<br/>
I whirled back around, still furious, and saw Inui walking back from the park's public restrooms.<br/>
<br/>
"This hissing idiot just keeps standing there staring at me. Just in complete in silence! Like some kind of creepy pervert. It's <em>weird</em>."<br/>
<br/>
Inui raised an eyebrow and looked over at Kaoru. "Kaidoh, do you have something to say? She seems uncomfortable with you staring at her. Why don't you just tell her what's on your<br/>
mind?"<br/>
<br/>
The corner of Inui's mouth twitched, as if he were holding back a smirk.<br/>
<br/>
Kaoru glared threateningly at Inui and looked down guiltily, as if he did have something to say, and was contemplating whether he should or not. I furrowed my brows in confusion at Kaoru's reaction. It was strange, Kaoru had never been one to hold his tongue, regrettably something we had in common. Not only was his silence completely out of character, it was just plain unnerving. I didn't like how nervous and uneasy it made me feel, I was always just used to him telling me what he thought and moving on. But now, Kaoru just looked up at me with a completely blank expression and walked over to Inui and I. He stopped right in front of me, still saying nothing.<br/>
<br/>
"Well? Spit it out, Kaoru! I don't have minutes up for sale just waiting for you to form words," I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest.<br/>
<br/>
Finally, Kaoru looked me dead in the eye and began to speak. <br/>
<br/>
"Why have you been wearing sunglasses for the past few days? You hate sunglasses."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, not this again! Has it never occurred to you, Kaoru, that maybe I think it's bright outside in the summer and maybe I'm wearing sunglasses to protect my eyes from said brightness, since you know, that's what they were <em>invented</em> for? Ever thought of that, snake brain?"<br/>
<br/>
"Fshuuu, I find that hard to believe. You're too stubborn to give in to wearing sunglasses you hate because you think it's a little bright outside. You never have before."<br/>
<br/>
Knowing Kaoru had a point, a lump formed in my throat as I stayed silent, averting my gaze. Even through the dark sunglasses, Kaoru's hard stare burned my retinas more than the sun ever had.<br/>
<br/>
"To be perfectly honest, I have been wondering the same thing myself. Wearing sunglasses while training seemed a bit odd, though I never realized that wearing sunglasses was so out of the ordinary for you," Inui spoke up, a look of curiosity gracing his features.<br/>
<br/>
I kept my gaze downward at my shoes as if they had somehow become the most fascinating specimens in the world.</p><p>"Alright then, I won't pry it out of you. If you don't want to talk about it, that's that. I'm going to go refill the water bottles, they seem to be empty already..." Inui kept talking, even as he walked off. <br/>
<br/>
Inui and I had gotten pretty close in the past few days and he quickly realized I how stubborn I could be, and no matter how hard he tried to pry something out of me, I wouldn't tell him if I didn't want to. So, he didn't pressure me into talking, knowing that it would do him absolutely no good. But, this snake boy, on the other hand, was a completely different story.</p><p>I sighed in defeat, knowing full well I couldn't hide it forever. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to try.</p><p>Pulling me away from my thoughts was the feeling of a quick brush of fingers against my face as the world around me suddenly became a little bit brighter. I immediately looked up to see Kaoru holding my sunglasses between his fingers. He stared at me with a face of stone, but his eyes told me that his suspicions were just proven to be correct. My healing left cheekbone was still tinted different shades of purple, thought thankfully most of the swelling had already subsided. I stood motionless, knowing full well there was no chance I was going to get my shades back now, and there was no way in god's green earthI could avoid telling Kaoru the truth. Kaoru slowly lifted his hand to my face, but I caught his wrist as soon as I felt his fingers brush my cheekbone.<br/>
<br/>
"He hit you, didn't he?" <br/>
<br/>
I kept my eyes focused on downward, refusing to look at him. A whirlwind of emotions stirred up in my stomach, though I tried (and likely failed) not to let them show on my face. I looked away in what almost felt like shame, turning my head in a weak attempt to escape Kaoru's gaze.<br/>
<br/>
Between the two of us, we knew a lot of each other's secrets, though I wasn't sure why, considering we were supposed to hate each other. But, whenever something like this happened, getting into a fight with my brother or something similar, for some reason unbeknownst to me Kaoru was the one I would reach out to, or at least try to. There were times, like a few days ago, when I would think about calling him, but not actually be able work up the gull to do it.<br/>
<br/>
We weren't supposed to care about each other's secrets or feelings, and we weren't supposed care when the other gets hurt or beat up or upset. That's just not how enemy's are supposed to act with each other, but Kaoru and I were different for some reason. Although, it never mattered how much Kaoru disliked someone, he's never been the kind of person to wish anything bad upon them or to turn them away when they needed help. He's always been too kind for that. It may also have to do with the fact that we'd known each other for so long, but still, there must be something else about it that I just couldn't figure out.<br/>
<br/>
My heart clenched in my chest just thinking about it.<br/>
<br/>
"It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it. I don't-," I spoke, trying to keep my voice even, with a glimmer of hope that he would just leave me be and drop the whole subject. <br/>
<br/>
He didn't.<br/>
<br/>
"Fshuuu, that's the whole damn problem, Rena! You pretend like if you ignore the problem, it'll just disappear all by itself, but you know just as well as I do that it's not going to get any better and it's not going away. If you would just do something-"<br/>
<br/>
"What? What am I supposed to do? I can't do anything, Kaoru! Believe me, I'm doing my best here, but nothing I do is good enough! Saku isn't the same as he used to be, we don't get along anymore, and everything I do is nothing but trouble to him," my voice cracked, and anger began to bubble it's way up from my stomach and tears welled in my eyes. I tried to blink them away without Kaoru noticing, but it was too late. Kaoru flinched as I held back a sob that threatened to escape, wiping my tears away with my hand.<br/>
<br/>
Kaoru just didn't get it, and he never would. It's not something I could control, no matter how much I wanted to, no matter how much I tried.<br/>
<br/>
"Then <em>I'll</em> do something about it. He can't treat you this way!"<br/>
<br/>
Kaoru's sudden outburst made me raise my teary eyes up at him, and he looked furious. His hands were balled into fists and a look of desperate anger on his face, like he was actually going to hunt my brother down and beat the hell out of him himself.<br/>
<br/>
I continued wiping my tears away with the back of my hand, trying to keep my voice from cracking through sniffles, "W-what does that mean, you hissing idiot? What do you think you're going to do, huh?"<br/>
<br/>
Kaoru's expression went from angry to appalled in the blink of an eye. His stare shifted into a scowl and opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. He just gritted his teeth and clenched his fists harder as I desperately tried to calm my breathing and cease my tears. As I took a deep breath, finally getting a hold of myself, I felt a hand on my cheek wiping away the last of my tears. My puffy eyes flickered up to Kaoru's, which weren't scowling in anger anymore. They were giving me that strange look again.<br/>
<br/>
Just as Kaoru opened his mouth to to say something, Inui came trotting over with the newly filled water bottles, and Kaoru pulled his hand away. I quickly tried to snatch my sunglasses back from Kaoru's other hand, but it was too late. The look on Inui's face told me that he had definitely seen my shiner.<br/>
<br/>
I pulled myself together, attempting to put my glasses back on in a nonchalant manner, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary.<br/>
<br/>
"What on earth happened to your face-," Inui began, but cut himself off, and a look of realization fell upon his features. "Oh, I see. You must have gotten hit during a bout, correct? And you were hiding it with those sunglasses." <br/>
<br/>
He gave me a sympathetic look. <br/>
<br/>
"I understand that you are the type of person who becomes embarrassed about allowing your opponent to land such a hard hit, according to the information Kaidoh has given me and from simply getting to know you. I'm sure you still did well, so there is no need to be so worried about it," he raised his hand to pat my head in consolation.<br/>
<br/>
Based on his reaction, I couldn't tell if he saw that I was crying a minute ago or not, but I didn't dare jinx it by saying anything. Kaoru and I just looked at him in surprise, then I cleared my throat.<br/>
<br/>
"Uh...right. I guess I just got a little careless. Yeah..."<br/>
<br/>
<em>Gee, totally convincing, bro.</em><br/>
<br/>
I glanced over at Kaoru, he looked like he was trying incredibly hard to keep his mouth shut. He just looked back over at Inui, who was giving Kaoru an amused expression.<br/>
<br/>
"Kaidoh, I know you have a lot of faith in her, but you shouldn't pressure her so much that she's embarrassed about getting a bruise just once. You're too protective~" <br/>
<br/>
The corners of Inui's mouth twitched upwards as he teased Kaoru. I raised my eyebrow at the two of them.<br/>
<br/>
"S-shut up! You've got the wrong idea!" <br/>
<br/>
Kaoru glared at Inui, which surprised me a little. Kaoru usually didn't lose his temper a lot with Inui, even when he got teased.<br/>
<br/>
Inui simply shrugged off Kaoru's glare and looked over at me.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, we'll just have to increase your training regimen. Hmm...I think we'll double it, for both you and Kaidoh."<br/>
<br/>
The glint in his computer screen lenses struck fear in the very core of our beings. <br/>
<br/>
This was going to be a very long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ugh, I'm so sore.</em>
</p>
<p>I winced as I rolled over on my bed. Groaning, I looked at the time. It was almost 11 in the morning, yet I had absolutely no inclination of getting out of bed. Inui's training regimen for Kaoru and I had become even more brutal than it was before, leaving us with a combination of aching bodies and mental and physical exhaustion. Yet, Inui decided that we still haven't been working hard enough, and so whenever he thinks we're slacking off, he threatens to bring some concoction called "Inui Juice". Of course, I have no clue what that is, so it gave me no more motivation than before, but the moment those words reach Kaoru's ears, his entire body breaks out in a cold sweat and an aura of fear and disgust emits from his being. Kaoru begins to train at a totally inhuman pace, doing everything he can to avoid his imminent demise that will be brought upon him by "Inui Juice".</p>
<p>When I first met him, I never would have thought that Inui could be such a sadist. Personally, my first impression of him was that he was an intelligent, yet shy boy who wasn't used to having girls around him very often. When I first started training with them he would get flustered so easily when I spoke to him or if I accidentally bumped into him I thought he'd explode. But, he's gotten used me being there now, and he doesn't get too flustered around me anymore, which could be attributed to how boyish I've always been. Inui and I have become pretty good friends in the time we've been training together (I even call him by his first name like I do Kaoru) and I can see why Kaoru thinks so highly of him. Inui seems so calm and collected, which he is, but there's this small, yet powerful part of him that seeks out the destruction of the human psyche while pushing people to go far past their limits. He clearly enjoys our pain after we get done training with him for the day, and his evil smirk only gains more confidence, leaving us with the consequences of tomorrow, when Inui's workout regimen will be even more intense.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the three of us have the day off from training today and I don't have a scheduled practice either. So, now, I get to enjoy being in the comfort of my own bedroom, with nothing to do except relax in the peace and-</p>
<p>
  <em>Buzz buzz.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Buzz buzz.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Buzz buzz.</em>
</p>
<p>Or not.</p>
<p>I sighed as I flung my arm to the side and snatched my cell phone off of my bedside table, not wanting to move any more than needed to appease my aching muscles, and answered the call.</p>
<p>"If this is Coach calling us in for an unscheduled practice, I swear on my life, when I get there I will shove my boxing gloves so <em>far </em>up your-"</p>
<p>"Rena?"</p>
<p>A familiar voice cut in, sounding rather amused and slightly intimidated at the same time. I recognized that voice.</p>
<p>"Hm? Sadaharu?"</p>
<p>My attitude quickly switched from annoyed to surprised, and then to a little embarrassed as I heard a light chuckle from the other end of the line.</p>
<p>"Does your boxing coach often call you in for unscheduled practices?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, more often than you would think actually- but anyway, what's up," I tried to change the subject so I couldn't further humiliate myself, though I'm sure we all know how likely that'll work out.</p>
<p>"I was wondering if you were free today," inquired the older boy.</p>
<p>My stomach sank, as I realized that he probably called because he changed his mind about not training today. Normally, I liked training with Sadaharu, but there was no way my body was up to that kind of suffering right now.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Tell him you're busy, tell him you can't train today, tell him you are NOT free-'</em>
</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah, I'm free."</p>
<p>
  <em>Facepalm.</em>
</p>
<p>"Then, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house today. I would like to get your opinion on something."</p>
<p>I internally sighed in relief, "Oh, okay, sure. I can leave now if that works?"</p>
<p>"Great. I'll see you soon then."</p>
<p>Hanging up, I couldn't care less about what he wanted my opinion on, I was too relieved about not having to train.</p>
<p>I heaved myself out of bed, resisting the urge to just let gravity drag me down into the underworld, and shuffled to my bedroom door. Opening it, I yelled down the stairs at Phil, the only other person home today.</p>
<p>"HEY PHIL, WHAT'S THE WEATHER SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE TODAY?"</p>
<p>"IT'S SUPPOSED TO GET REALLY HOT," he hollered back from downstairs.</p>
<p>I groaned again. There's no way I'd be able to wear jeans today, but at least I don't need sunglasses anymore. I pulled my drawers open to find a bright yellow tank top with a small white design on the chest that somewhat resembled a flower and some white denim shorts.</p>
<p>I cringed a little, examining the rather short shorts that were my only option to wear since nothing else since none of my other shorts were clean. Phil and Kai bought this outfit for me months ago, trying to get me to "broaden my fashion spectrum". Apparently, only wearing jeans and neutral colored t-shirts did not live up to their standard of "fashion". The tank top was fine, a little bright for my taste, but fine. The shorts on the other hand, not really something I would go looking for in a store. </p>
<p>This is going to be an uncomfortable day.</p>
<p>I sluggishly made my way downstairs into the kitchen to find Phil making himself a sandwich. He turned towards the door to greet me with a warm smile. But when he saw what I was wearing, he raised his eyebrows and his smile grew wider.</p>
<p>"Well, well, don't you look cute today~" he sang, slowly putting away the ingredients he used for his sandwich. The tone in his voice reflected the pride he took in me actually wearing the outfit he picked out. "I knew that would look good on you the second I saw it."</p>
<p>My cheeks burned at his comment, and I sent a glare in his direction.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Phil. This is all I had to wear that was clean," I pouted and he just laughed.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to make you something to eat?"</p>
<p>"No thanks, I'm going to a friend's house today, I'll probably just grab something on the way there."</p>
<p>"Oh? Which friend?"</p>
<p>I opened the fridge and grabbed the carton milk, pouring it into a glass.</p>
<p>"Sadaharu."</p>
<p>Phil glanced up at me and hesitated in taking another bite.</p>
<p>"Sadaharu. That's the boy that works out with you and Kaoru, right? So you're going to be with Kaoru, too, I take it."</p>
<p>"I don't think so. Sadaharu didn't say anything about Kaoru being there."</p>
<p>Phil raised an eyebrow and tried to hold back a laugh. "So, it's just going to be you and Kaoru's friend at his house? While you're looking so cute? This isn't a <em>date, </em>is it?"</p>
<p>The deadpanned expression gave him his answer, but just in case he didn't catch on, I decided to vocalize my annoyance, "Can't a boy and a girl do literally <em>anything </em>together without it being labeled a 'date'?"</p>
<p>Phil feigned contemplation, then said, "Doubt it. But, either way," Phil's face broke into a smirk, "Kaoru will be jealous~"</p>
<p>I choked on my milk as my brain processed what my idiot brother had just said.</p>
<p>"Are you <em>crazy</em>? Or are you blind? Because, in case you haven't noticed, Kaoru's not exactly my number one fan, and the feeling is mutual!"</p>
<p>"I beg to differ on both points. If you hate each other so much, then why do you hang out with each other almost every day, <em>hm</em>?"</p>
<p>"We don't 'hang out', we just train. That's all. Not to mention we're at each other's throats the entire time."</p>
<p>"Mhm, sure," Phil hummed as he finished his sandwich and walked over to where I was, right by to the sink. He reached around and rinsed off his plate.</p>
<p>"Kaoru totally has a crush on you," he said while glancing at me through the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>I blinked, long and hard, and I could feel the heat rising to my face. "You really are crazy! No way! Do you know the meaning of the word 'hate' or do I need to buy you a dictionary?"</p>
<p>"I do, but Kaoru doesn't hate you. He <em>likes </em>you," Phil turned to face me and smirked again, "and you like him~"</p>
<p>"W-What? No! I would never like that dumb snake boy!"</p>
<p>"Mhm, then why are you blushing?"</p>
<p>"I am not b-blushing!"</p>
<p>"And you're stuttering~"</p>
<p>"NO I'M NOT!"</p>
<p>"Yes, you are! Just admit it! You like each other, it's incredibly obvious."</p>
<p>"UGH! I'm done talking about this with you! I have to go!"</p>
<p>I turned around and ran as fast as I could out of the house, leaving behind a chuckling Phil.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>I made my way through the gate and up to the front door of the Inui residence. I pressed my finger against the doorbell and heard it ring from inside of the house. Moments later, the door opened to reveal a tall man in his late thirties or early forties, with spiky black hair and <em>awfully </em>familiar square shaped glasses, only I could see the blue eyes that looked down at me from behind them. My jaw unintentionally dropped as I laid eyes upon what I assumed Sadaharu would look like in twenty years.</p>
<p>A deep voice resonated from the man standing before me as he said, "May I help you?"</p>
<p>I blinked, and suddenly realized how rude I was being. I closed my jaw and bowed apologetically, "Excuse me, I'm LaRena Abarai. Sadaharu invited me to come over today..."</p>
<p>Sadaharu's father's expression changed from a cold stare to a welcoming one, "I see. Please, come in."</p>
<p>He stepped aside, gesturing me to enter.</p>
<p>"Thank you," I replied with a polite smile and stepped inside.</p>
<p>"Sadaharu, your friend is here! Not the boy with the bandanna, it's a cute girl."</p>
<p>My breath hitched and my face reddened once again as I heard Mr. Inui call to his son. Sadaharu quickly bound downstairs and greeted me with a nod.</p>
<p>"Dad, please don't say things like that in front of Rena. She's very easily embarrassed."</p>
<p>I shot Sadaharu a hard glare, and his father just nodded, his mouth forming a light smile.</p>
<p>"I see, I apologize then. Well, I'll be going now. Please, LaRena, make yourself at home."</p>
<p>"Ah, thank you again, sir!"</p>
<p>I bowed once more as Mr. Inui walked out the front door, closing it behind him.</p>
<p>"That was the first time I've ever met one of your parents. You're the spitting image of your dad."</p>
<p>Sadaharu tilted his head, "Am I?"</p>
<p>I sweatdropped. Has he <em>seriously </em>not noticed?! How could he not notice?!</p>
<p>"Anyway, Rena, my room is this way," he said as he already turned and started back up the stairs.</p>
<p>"Uh, okay," I quickly followed him up the stairs.</p>
<p>Down in the middle of the hallway, Sadaharu opened the second door on the left to reveal a mostly tidy room with a single bed, a bookshelf, and a desk with a computer resting on top of it. On the other side of the room, I saw a small table with a blender and a bunch of random ingredients that would make an awful tasting smoothie, and next to it was a small mini fridge.</p>
<p>Sadaharu made his way over to the fridge and I seated myself on his bed, making myself comfortable.</p>
<p>"Sooo, what did you want to get my opinion on?" I inquired as I suddenly remembered why he asked me to come over.</p>
<p>"This," was all he said as he held up a glass of thick, red liquid that he had pulled out of his mini fridge. I cringed as I noticed how...<em>inedible</em>it looked.</p>
<p>Was this the wretched "Inui Juice" that Kaoru's so afraid of?</p>
<p>Was it <em>glowing</em>?</p>
<p>My wide eyes blinked several times then looked up from the glass to Sadaharu, then again to the glass, then back up at Sadaharu, giving him a suspicious look.</p>
<p>"You don't expect me to drink that, do you?"</p>
<p>"I make very special energy drinks for the team with all natural ingredients, and everything in it is edible."</p>
<p>Inui gave me the most terrifying smile I had ever seen. Thrusting the drink into my hand, his look was a sign that said I had no way of getting out of this. Slowly, cautiously, I brought the cool glass to my lips and tipped it just enough to get a big enough sip that would satisfy Sadaharu. As I swallowed the red substance, the taste lingered on my tongue. I let it sink in for a moment, analyzing what I had just put inside my body. Then, I look back up at Sadaharu's expectant gaze.</p>
<p>"Literally all I can taste is wasabi and vinegar," I stated blankly to Sadaharu.</p>
<p>He sweatdropped and said eagerly, "And you like it? You aren't begging for water or running out of my house screaming?"</p>
<p>"Are you kidding? I love spicy stuff!" I exclaimed happily, giving Sadaharu an encouraging smile.</p>
<p>Sadaharu put a thoughtful finger to his chin, "I figured you would, but I didn't think that you would like my "Inui Juice" this much. Fuji is the only other person who does."</p>
<p>"Fuji is the pretty boy whose eyes are always closed, right?"</p>
<p>Sadaharu sweatdropped again, "Yes, that would be him."</p>
<p>Even though this red goo looked absolutely disgusting, it really didn't taste that bad, at least not to me. Kaoru would hate it, I knew that for sure.</p>
<p>I smirked at the glass, "No wonder Kaoru is so afraid of it. He can't stand super spicy stuff. A little spice he can handle, but this stuff would probably make him pass out!"</p>
<p>I giggled at the image of Kaoru drinking "Inui Juice".</p>
<p>Sadaharu grabbed the chair from his desk and placed it in front of me, so we could sit face to face. "Speaking of Kaidoh, the two of you seem awfully close, even though you claim to not be friends."</p>
<p>Surprised about the subject Sadaharu just brought up, I darted my eyes up to his concealed ones.</p>
<p>"Well, that's because we've known each other our entire lives. Our fathers grew up together so..."</p>
<p>"I see, that would explain why you know so well," Inui put a finger up to the bridge of his glasses. "That also may explain why the two of you like each other so much."</p>
<p>For the second time today, I choked on my drink, nearly spewing Sadaharu's concoction all over him.</p>
<p>"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! ARE WE NOT SPEAKING THE SAME LANGUAGE? I MEAN WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT THE WORD 'HATE'? GOOD LORD!" My face grew hotter than the weather outside as I shouted in Sadaharu's, exasperated. </p>
<p>"If you really don't like him, then why is your face so red?" Inquired Sadaharu, who was trying his absolute hardest to hold back the grin that threatened to crack through his calm demeanor.</p>
<p>"The color of my face has nothing to do with it! I don't like Kaoru, and Kaoru sure as hell doesn't like me!"</p>
<p>Sadaharu let his smirk escape as he said, "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Rena."</p>
<p>My eyes rolled into another dimension before narrowing at the tall boy sitting before me, "And what makes you say that?"</p>
<p>"Well, Kaidoh talks about you all the time. How else did you think I got the information I have on you? He's always watching you while you train, and I can tell he's admiring you. He also gets rather jealous when you and I talk to each other alone, I can tell by the way he glares at me."</p>
<p>Sadaharu chuckled when he mentioned Kaoru getting jealous. All the while, I stayed completely silent. My brain was having a rather difficult time processing what Sadaharu was saying as true or false. There was no way, absolutely no way, that Kaoru Kaidoh could have any sort of feelings towards me other than dislike or irritation. It just wasn't possible.</p>
<p>"I don't believe you, Sadaharu. There's just no way Kaoru would like me, especially not in the way you're implying," I stated with an even tone, my cheeks still red while looking Sadaharu dead in the eye.</p>
<p>Sadaharu's countenance shifted into a look of seriousness, seeing that I meant what I said, "As I said before, Rena, don't be so sure of that assumption."</p>
<p>Just as I was about to argue on the matter a little more, the doorbell rang, and Sadaharu and I both jerked our heads in that direction.</p>
<p>"They're here," Sadaharu simply stated.</p>
<p>"Who's here," I asked, confused. I thought that I was the only that was going to be here today, he hadn't mention anyone else coming over.</p>
<p>"I also invited Kaidoh and the others to come over today, but they're early."</p>
<p>"Others? Who's 'others'?"</p>
<p>Sadaharu and I made our way downstairs to the front door. He opened the door and the first thing I heard was a 'fshuuuu', followed by direct eye contact with Kaoru. He looked just as surprised to see me as I was to hear he was coming. I glanced behind him to find the rest of the Seigaku regulars standing on the porch of the Inui residence.</p>
<p>"Oh, them."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are you here?" Kaoru snapped while giving both Sadaharu and I a dirty look.</p>
<p>"Because I was invited here, jerk!"</p>
<p>I returned Kaoru's glare. Though, before we could say anything else, a familiar nervous voice broke the silence that threatened to make the entire scene even more awkward.</p>
<p>"Hello! You're Abarai, right? Long time no see," chimed Oishi from Kaoru's left, hoping that he could discourage any fight that may or may not have broken out.</p>
<p>I refocused my attention on Oishi and sent a smile in his direction, though inwardly cringing at the use of my last name. When you grow up with six siblings, being referred to by your last name can get very old, very fast. </p>
<p>"Hi, Oishi! It's nice to see you guys again. Oh, and you can all just call me Rena, by the way."</p>
<p>"Why don't we continue the pleasantries inside of the house," Sadaharu interjected, attempting to make the situation a little more comfortable for himself, considering he was standing behind me (because I shoved him out of the way) and trying to keep the door from closing on me.</p>
<p>We all nodded in agreement, following Sadaharu through the doorway and into the living room, which barely had enough space to fit all of us. Albeit a bit cramped, we all made ourselves comfortable. I took a place on the couch between Sadaharu and Fuji, Kaoru sat on the arm of the couch next to Sadaharu, and the rest moved the coffee table out of the way so they could sit on the floor in front of us. Absentminded chatter quickly overtook the silence of the room.</p>
<p>"Since when do you wear outfits like <em>that</em>," Kaoru asked abruptly. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to sound as sarcastic as it did, but I couldn't help responding with an equal amount of sass.</p>
<p>"Since it became 90 freakin' degrees outside and I haven't done my laundry," I snapped. "Why do you care about what I wear, anyway?"</p>
<p>Kaoru just gave me a dirty look and then proceeded to ignore me, as if he wasn't the one who initiated the conversation.</p>
<p>"I think you look very cute. Don't you agree, Kaidou," Fuji teased leaning in Kaoru's direction, his smirk so naturally gracing his lips. Kaoru's cheeks went red, which caught the attention of the other boys in the room.</p>
<p>"Ne ne, Kaidou, why is your face all red, nya~" Kikumaru interjected from the floor, following Fuji's lead. "You <em>do</em> think she's cute, don't you? You like heeeeeer~"</p>
<p>Kaoru stood up and was about to tear into Kikumaru, but Fuji's comment cut him off.</p>
<p>"Hey, Inui," Fuji began, turning his head in Sadaharu's direction, "how does Kaidou feel about you inviting his girlfriend over to your house without telling him?"</p>
<p>An evil grin broke out across Fuji's face as Kaoru and I stiffened. Sadaharu smirked back at Fuji. The undivided attention of the boys on the floor was focused on the conversation between Fuji and Sadaharu.</p>
<p>"Oh, he gets quite jealous, even if I simply talk to her. I can only imagine how angry he is right now."</p>
<p>"I am <em>not </em>jealous," Kaoru growled in Sadaharu's face menacingly.</p>
<p>"And I am <em>not</em>his girlfriend," I said, turning to Fuji, giving him an embarrassed glared, but he only chuckled in response.</p>
<p>"As if! A pretty girl like Rena is way out of Viper's league! There's no way she'd go out with <em>him</em>," sneered Momoshiro, while Ryoma and Kikumaru giggled like schoolgirls next to him.</p>
<p>"What are you trying to say, punk?"</p>
<p>Kaoru took a step towards Momoshiro, having completely forgotten about Sadaharu and Fuji for a brief moment. Momoshiro sprang from the floor and straight into Kaoru's face.</p>
<p>"I think you know exactly what I'm saying, Viper!"</p>
<p>"Do you wanna fight me, jerk?"</p>
<p>"Bring it on-"</p>
<p>"Fshuuu-"</p>
<p>"Okay! That's enough," I yelled over them, getting up and shoving myself in between them and placing a hand on each of their foreheads, shoving them away from each other in the hope of preventing them from breaking each other's faces and probably everything in Sadaharu's living room.</p>
<p>"Why don't we talk about <em>anything </em>else?"</p>
<p>This situation was getting too annoying, and frankly, stressful. Why was <em>this </em>everyone's favorite topic of conversation today?</p>
<p>"Well," Sadaharu began, readjusting his glasses, "Rena has just tried "Inui Juice" for the first time."</p>
<p>"Why does the conversation have to continue being about me?"</p>
<p>My shoulders drooped and my eye twitched in irritation at the fact the topic of conversation didn't actually change. But no one listened to my complaints as they all freaked out over what Sadaharu just told them.</p>
<p>"WHAT? NO WAY!"</p>
<p>"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE HER DRINK THAT HORRIBLE SLIME!"</p>
<p>"WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?"</p>
<p>They all started to gang up on Sadaharu, except for Fuji, Kaoru and I.</p>
<p>"Actually, it wasn't really that bad. All it tasted like was wasabi and vinegar, it was actually pretty good," I smiled sheepishly as they all looked at me in complete horror.</p>
<p>"I know, right," Fuji chuckled, "I told you guys that stuff was good."</p>
<p>Kawamura looked at me wide eyed, like a starstruck puppy, "You mean, you didn't get sick? Or die?"</p>
<p>"Um...no? I don't think so?"</p>
<p>Kaoru's expression shifted from shocked to annoyed as he scoffed, glaring in the other direction.</p>
<p>"Of course she likes it. The girl <em>lives </em>for spicy food. It's almost gross."</p>
<p>I shot a look back at Kaoru in irritation, "Oh, whatever, <em>Viper</em>. Don't get pissy with me just because you're a wimp."</p>
<p>"What did you say to me?"</p>
<p>"So, guys! Didn't we all come over to watch a movie? Let's pick one out," Oishi yelled over us nervously, once again in fear of a fight breaking out in Sadaharu's living room.</p>
<p>"A movie?" I tilted my head in confusion. Sadaharu didn't say anything about watching a movie. Man, there seems to be a lot of stuff Sadaharu failed to mention to me today.</p>
<p>"Yes, a movie? Didn't I mention that to you?"</p>
<p>"Um, no. You didn't," as I responded I saw him adjust his glassed. Oh, he knew damn well he didn't mention it. </p>
<p>Sadaharu got up and walked over to a bag sitting over by the TV. "I rented a quite a few different kinds of movies, since I didn't know what kind everyone would want to watch."</p>
<p>The boys on the floor argued about what to watch, no one really being able to agree on just one movie.</p>
<p>I spoke up, voicing my opinion on the matter, "Honestly, I'll watch anything except a romance movie."</p>
<p>"Well, I think we can all agree with you on that," Ryoma said, practically grimacing at the idea.</p>
<p>"Why don't we watch a scaaaaaryyy mooooviie~" Kikumaru suggested while making the creepiest face he could muster and wiggling his fingers in the air in front of him.</p>
<p>Oishi glanced over at me in uncertainty, "I don't know if everyone would like-"</p>
<p>"YES," I exclaimed, perking up with a wide grin. "Scary movies are my favorite! My brothers and I watch them all the time."</p>
<p>Oishi blinked at me, clearly surprised, "Oh...alright then. Well, does everyone else agree with a scary movie?"</p>
<p>Everyone nodded in agreement, except for one pale, stone-faced snake boy.</p>
<p>An malicious grin spread across my lips, "That is, unless you're too scared, Kaoru~"</p>
<p>I teased the boy next to me, who had returned to his seat on the armrest. Ever since we were little, Kaoru had been absolutely terrified of anything horror related, especially ghosts. And the scary movie that Sadaharu picked out just so happened to be solely about ghosts.</p>
<p>Kaoru's face went even paler, if that was even possible, as he shot me a weak glare.</p>
<p>"Are you afraid of ghosts, Kaidoh," Kawamura asked, turning around in his position on the floor.</p>
<p>I giggled and poked a finger at him, "Ever since we were little, he's been super afraid of anything remotely related to ghosts. Every time we go see a horror movie, we end up leaving early because Kaoru chickens out!"</p>
<p>Kaoru's glare darkened as Ryoma, Momoshiro, and Kikumaru were thrown into a fit of giggles.</p>
<p>"Maybe instead of Viper, we should just call you Chicken."</p>
<p>"Aren't you supposed to be the tough one, Kaidou? Who knew you could be such a scaredy cat~"</p>
<p>"Whoa whoa, hold on. I thought you guys said you weren't dating~" Fuji interjected, leaning towards us with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"We aren't!"</p>
<p>"Hmm, then why do you guys go to the movies together? Sure sounds like a date to me," Oishi chuckled.</p>
<p>I shot Oishi a look of betrayal, which he returned with a sheepish grin. I guess he decided if he couldn't beat 'em he might as well join 'em.</p>
<p>Kaoru and I both went red, whether out of frustration or embarrassment I wasn't entirely sure.</p>
<p>"Well that's- we just- WE ARE NOT DATING!" I stuttered my way through a sentence in an attempt to defend myself, but all it did was make the others laugh harder.</p>
<p>"Shut the hell up! All of you," a very red Kaoru growled, completely losing his cool. "Especially <em>you</em>," he jabbed a finger at me. </p>
<p>I rose my hands in a display of innocence, "Me? What did <em>I </em>do?"</p>
<p>He just kept scowling and turned away from me, ignoring my remark. Kaoru swiftly got up and marched over to Sadaharu, snatching the movie out of his hand and popping it into the DVD player.</p>
<p>"I'm not scared, so just shut up and watch the damn movie."</p>
<p>I could tell that Kaoru was trying his hardest not to let his voice shake. Kaoru turned back around and returned to his seat, with Sadaharu quickly following suit. However, just as Kaoru went to sit on the armrest once more, Sadaharu "accidentally" bumped into him, sending him down into the seat next to me and taking Kaoru's spot.</p>
<p>Kaoru gave Sadaharu a confused, yet irritated look, "What was tha-"</p>
<p>"Shh! The movie is going to start," Kikumaru hissed at Kaoru with a finger pressed against his lips.</p>
<p>Kaoru just sent both of them dirty looks, but kept quiet, trying to make himself comfortable. But, Sadaharu kept leaning inward, so to give him room, Kaoru would have to keep scooting in closer to the center of the couch where I was sitting. Having basically four people on the couch was a bit of a squeeze, especially since I didn't move over at all because I didn't want to lean against Fuji and invade his personal space. So, with Sadaharu basically shoving his way onto the couch, Kaoru and I were pressed very close together, and while shifting in an attempt to make himself more comfortable, he (more than once) accidentally brushed his cold hand against my bare thigh, making us both jump, quickly followed by an awkward clearing of the throat or just red faces.</p>
<p>About half way into the movie, I was getting a bit bored. The movie wasn't all that scary, nor was it as interesting as I thought it would be. The special effects were mediocre at best, the actors weren't the least bit convincing and the plot made no sense, way too many holes. But the others didn't seem to agree, considering they would easily jump and flinch at the painfully predictable jump scares, which there were a lot of. Suddenly, the movement to my left caught my attention and I looked over to see a quivering Kaoru, who jumped nearly ten feet in the air every time a ghostly image would pop up on the screen. A cold sweat broke out over his skin, he was trembling, and his eyes were glazed over in fear.</p>
<p>I actually felt bad for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>What is this idiot trying to prove? Why didn't he just say he didn't want to watch the movie if he knew it was going to be this bad for him?</em>
</p>
<p>My forehead creased as I tried to think of a solution for him. He and I may not be the best of friends, but that doesn't mean that I liked to see him suffer like this. To be fair, the horror movie <em>was </em>partially my idea, so it's kind of my fault, but I didn't think it would be <em>this </em>bad. I thought he had gotten over his fear of ghosts, even just a little bit. But, I guess I was wrong.</p>
<p>An idea popped into my head as I realized that the best solution for him would be to get away from the movie, even for just a couple minutes. I tapped Kaoru on the arm to grab his attention.</p>
<p>"Hey, Kaoru, will you show me where the bathroom is? I'd ask Sadaharu, but he looks like he's enjoying the movie, so..."</p>
<p>Normally, Kaoru would just roll his eyes at me and tell me I'm a big girl and can just go find it myself, but under the circumstances, he immediately jumped at the offer to break away from this never ending torture.</p>
<p>He simply nodded at me and got up, and I quickly followed, letting him lead me out of the living room and down to the end of another hallway. He pointed to the bathroom door.</p>
<p>"It's right there."</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh, thanks."</p>
<p>Kaoru narrowed his eyes at me, "Fshuuu. You don't have to go to the bathroom, do you?"</p>
<p>My eyes flickered down to the floor, avoiding eye contact, "Uhh..."</p>
<p>"Then why did you ask me to bring you?"</p>
<p>I frowned at the ground. Why <em>did</em>I save this snake boy from the movie? It's not like I care whether or not he gets a little scared. Right?</p>
<p>My frown deepened as I pushed back the thoughts that came flooding into my brain.</p>
<p>
  <em>I might as well just tell him?</em>
</p>
<p>Kaoru stared at me, expecting an answer.</p>
<p>"Well, I could tell how scared you were from watching the movie. I know you only agreed to watch it to prove to your teammates that you're not a wimp," I lifted my gaze and looked him straight in the eye, "but all you managed to prove to me is that you're an idiot. Why would you let us watch that movie knowing how scared you would get?"</p>
<p>Kaoru just stared at me like a wide eyed little kid, but then just looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact.</p>
<p>I scowled once more, and turned away from him, "Ugh, whatever, I'm going back to the living room-"</p>
<p>But before I could get any farther, I felt a large, still slightly quivering hand on my wrist.</p>
<p>"D-Did you hear that?" Kaoru stuttered out while pulling me back in his direction.</p>
<p>I paused, trying to listen for what Kaoru thought he heard, but I didn't hear anything other than the movie from the living room.</p>
<p>"All I hear is the movie, Kaoru," a shred of irritation leaked into my voice. "You're just being paranoid. You're still jumpy."</p>
<p>"No. I definitely heard something!"</p>
<p>An irritated sigh slipped through my lips as another more embarrassing idea popped into my head. With Kaoru's hand still on my wrist, I took a step back and sat down, leaning my back against the wall. Kaoru gave me a look of confusion as I sat down and patted the floor next to me, signaling him to join me. He blinked at me, not moving immediately, but eventually sat down. Slowly, I wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other loosely around his neck, and gently pulled his head down to rest on my shoulder.</p>
<p>Kaoru stiffened at my actions. He didn't move at all, and didn't speak for a long time, then finally said, "What in the world are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Holding you. Is there a problem?"</p>
<p>"Well-"</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up, Kaoru! This always used to calm you down when we were little, so we'll just sit here like this until you feel better, okay?"</p>
<p>I heard a surprised gasp escape his throat, but he slowly began to relaxed, resting his weight on me. Heat rose to my cheeks for the umpteenth time today, hoping no one would see us like this. Though, as Kaoru's breathing evened out and his shoulders stopped trembling, I realized that I didn't mind holding him like this, especially if it helped him, even if it was an embarrassing predicament. We stayed there like that for a long while.</p>
<p>Without thinking, I reached my hand to the top of his head and slid off his bandanna. A hum of confusion left Kaoru's throat, but he didn't move to stop me. I slowly rubbed my fingers into his scalp, the same way my mom did when I was little. Every time I woke up from a nightmare, she would come in and sit with me, running her fingers through my hair and humming softly. Because she did that for me, if Kaoru ever got scared when we were little kids, I would hold him the way my mom did and stroke his hair. It always made him relax.</p>
<p>As I continued lightly running my fingers through his hair, I jumped a little when I felt a larger hand grasp my smaller one. My face reddened even more. Honestly, thank god the hallway was dark and he wasn't looking at me, otherwise I'd have no idea what my excuse would have been. I didn't even know why I was blushing like that, there was no reason to, it's not like I-</p>
<p>A realization came crashing through my mind like a tidal wave. I tried to send it back. Back to depths of my brain to parish, denying it's very existence, when I heard Kaoru speak for the first time in a while.</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>He hesitated for a moment, then said, "I don't hate you."</p>
<p>I drew in a breath and my face got even hotter, if that was even possible. Surely he could feel the heat resonating from my cheeks at this point. If he didn't, he was either faking it or he really was incredibly stupid. My heart felt like it was probably going to explode right out of my chest. I just prayed he couldn't hear it.</p>
<p>That's when I took another deep breath to reply, but all I could manage was a whisper, "I don't- I don't hate you either."</p>
<p>Then, I felt him shift and sit up, removing himself from my grasp. He kept one hand in his lap, firmly gripping mine. His other arm slid around me as it encased my shoulders and pulled me into him. My breath hitched in my throat and my shoulders went ridged, trying processing what just happened.</p>
<p>"W-what are you doing?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn. I stuttered.</em>
</p>
<p>"It's more comfortable this way. I am bigger than you, you know."</p>
<p>My eyebrow twitched at his comment about my size, "Shut up! I'm not <em>that </em>small. Besides, idiot, <em>I'm </em>not the one who's scared."</p>
<p>"I'm not scared," Kaoru stated simply.</p>
<p>"Wha-? Why are we still here? Let's go back to the living room, the movie is probably close to the end-," but he stopped me from speaking anymore and didn't let me move at all.</p>
<p>"Fshuuu, I'm not scared <em>here</em>."</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes at him.<em> S</em><em>ome tough guy.</em></p>
<p>I sighed, knowing I was not going to win that battle, and I made myself comfortable in Kaoru's arms. It was actually really comfortable, and the unbearable heat from today had me exhausted. Soon I drifted off to sleep, somehow feeling safe encased in the arms of this idiot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I heard snickering, followed by whispering and someone loudly clearing their throat. I felt a jerk as Kaoru was awakened from the slumber he fell into shortly after me. Since his head was laying on top of mine, I could feel the difference in weight and woke up completely. My eyes fluttered open and looked up from my resting place on Kaoru's shoulder to see two smirking faces standing before us.</p><p>"So, this is where the two of you went," Sadaharu smirked as he pressed a finger to the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up.</p><p>"How cute, maybe we should have just left them~" teased Fuji, his grin never once faltering.</p><p>A red faced Kaoru began to hiss, "<em>Fshuuu</em> what are you- we- this isn't what it looks like!"</p><p>Both Fuji and Sadaharu raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other, while I just sat there, wide-eyed and embarrassed that <em>these </em>two of all people were the ones that found us sleeping in the hallway.</p><p>"There's no need to be embarrassed Kaidoh, every guy wants some alone time to cuddle with his girlfriend now and then."</p><p>"I told you before, I'm not his girlfriend!" I finally spoke up.</p><p>"Riiiight," Fuji chuckled and glanced down at Kaoru's arm around my shoulders and his hand still firmly holding mine. "Inui did mention that you guys haven't admitted that you like each other yet."</p><p>We noticed where Fuji was looking and I shoved Kaoru onto the floor next to me, shuffling away from him. Kaoru hit the floor with a thud.</p><p>"Hey-"</p><p>Kaoru and I were both about to firmly deny Fuji's statement when Sadaharu interrupted, "The movie is over now, not to mention while you were gone we watched a second movie as well, so we were just about to go to the store to get some snacks, if the two of you would like to come."</p><p>Fuji snickered again, "Besides, everyone already started wondering where you two lovebirds flew off to~"</p><p>I heard Kaoru hiss next to me and looked like he was about to go pop Fuji a good one on the mouth, but before he got a chance to, both Fuji and Sadaharu already started walking away, leaving Kaoru and I alone in the hallway once again.</p><p>My gaze met Kaoru's, and then we both instantly looked away. Kaoru got up and held out his hand to me, offering me help up.</p><p>"U-um, thanks," I muttered and grabbed Kaoru's outstretched hand. He pulled me up and we walk down the hallway, returning to the living room.</p><p>Oishi noticed us walking towards everyone, "Hey, where have you two been?"</p><p>"Uhh-"</p><p>"They were cuddling in the hallway," Fuji snickered.</p><p>"And I do believe they were holding hands as well," added Sadaharu.</p><p>"You're right, they were."</p><p>Fuji and Sadaharu exchange looks again, and Oishi, Kawamura, and Ryoma give us surprised looks while the other just two stared at us, completely dumbfounded.</p><p>"No way! You mean Viper actually got a girl?"</p><p>"Oooooh, who knew that Kaidou was such a lady killer?"</p><p>"Kaidou's a stud."</p><p>Kawamura smiled at me and Kaoru, "I had a feeling you guys liked each other-"</p><p>"No way! You guys are misunderstanding the whole situation! Just- whatever! Weren't we going to go get snacks or something?" I clumsily tried to change the subject back to food, something I knew they were more interested in at the moment.</p><p>"Oh," Kawamura exclaimed, "that reminds me! I called my dad earlier and asked if we could go by the shop and eat there and he said it was okay, i-if you guys want to that is."</p><p>"Great, Taka! Since I'm pretty broke anyway," Momoshiro said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>"Yeah, me too..." Kikumaru gave Kawamura the same sheepish grin.</p><p>"Well, it's settled then. Let's go to Taka's place," Oishi smiled, glad that something was actually decided quickly and without argument.</p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "We're going to Kawamura's place?"</p><p>"Yeah, my family owns a sushi shop. I figured it would be easier to go there since some of us wouldn't have that much money right now," Kawamura gave me a shy smile.</p><p>"You're family owns it? That's pretty cool, Kawamura!"</p><p>He blushed and flashed a bashful grin, "It's nothing special, really! But, thanks."</p><p>"Let's go already! I'm starving!" Right as Momoshiro began to whine, my stomach gave a very audible growl, making everyone fix their eyes on me.</p><p>"Hehehe, looks like Rena agrees," Kikumaru giggled, followed by everyone else's laughter.</p><p>My face flushed, "I...haven't really eaten anything today..."</p><p>"Well, we wouldn't want you to starve then," Fuji chuckled while glancing in my direction.</p><p>"Fuji's right, you heard her stomach," Oishi interjected, "we can't make a lady go hungry! We had better get going." </p><p>At Oishi's declaration, all of us started making our way out of Sadaharu's house.</p><p>"Fshuuu, even if she had eaten today, her stomach would still be growling. She's a bottomless pit."</p><p>I puffed out my flushed cheeks, pouting at what Kaoru said, "I am not, you liar!"</p><p>"Yes you are, you're <em>always </em>hungry."</p><p>"Shut up, snake boy!"</p><p>"It's seems that the happy couple is having a lover's quarrel~"</p><p>"Give it a rest, Fuji! We are <em>not</em>a couple!"</p><p>"Fshuuu..."</p><p>I tried to defend myself (and my pride) against this smirking tennis player, but he just brushed it off every time, and Kaoru wasn't much help either. Not to mention Sadaharu just fueled the fire every chance he got. Kaoru and I walked a good distance away from each other in a feeble attempt to discourage any assumptions that Sadaharu and Fuji would make, and trying to silently let the others know that we were <em>not</em>dating! The walk, for me and Kaoru, was spent silently with an aura around us so think you could reach out an touch the awkwardness in the air. When one of us would look in the other's direction, we'd look the opposite way as fast as possible. Sadaharu noticed this, but kept quiet, hoping that he could use these kinds of observations as ammunition for his weapons that destroy the human psyche during training later.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like an eternity of discomfort, we arrived at Kawamura Sushi with Kawamura in the lead and we all made our way inside. Kawamura's father welcomed us, and we all shuffled around to find seats at the tables. However, because of how the seating was arranged, Sadaharu, Fuji, Kaoru, and I all <em>conveniently </em>ended up at a table together and Kaoru and I <em>conveniently</em>got stuck sitting next to each other, with me across from Fuji and Kaoru across from Sadaharu.</p><p>
  <em>Obviously they pulled this stunt on purpose. Idiots.</em>
</p><p>Kaoru and I tried our best to ignore the other two's suggestive glances, and I made a point to turn around and chat nonchalantly with the boys at the other table, as well as the ones at mine. We all ate and talked and laughed. The boys treated me like they'd known me as long as Kaoru has. It was actually rather refreshing.</p><p>I picked up another wasabi roll and pop it into my mouth, humming at the delicious spiciness that would make others cry tears of pain. Fuji and I enjoyed the wasabi sushi while everyone else cringed and gave us grief for it.</p><p>Kawamura and his dad came over and placed more sushi at our tables. Kawamura glanced up at us while putting down the serving plate and said, "This is the sushi that I made. It's not near as good as dad's, but I'd really like for you guys to try it."</p><p>"It looks great Kawamura, I'm sure it's delicious," I piped up, trying to give him a little more confidence. We started digging into the sushi that was presented to us. "Wow, Kawamura, this is really good! I'm impressed, you might give your dad a run for his money one day."</p><p>Kawamura blushed heavily and shook his head, "N-no way! You're just saying that to make me feel better!"</p><p>"I'm serious, it's really good!" I proclaimed once more, but he still didn't seem to believe me.</p><p>"Fshuuu. She's serious," Kaoru spoke up, "when it comes to food, she doesn't sugar coat anything. If she didn't like it, she would tell you."</p><p>"Hey! Don't make it sound like I'm an asshole! I'm still nice about it...usually."</p><p>Just as I reached over Kaoru to take a sushi roll off of another plate, his hand lunged forward and grabbed my wrist, roughly pulling it away from the plate.</p><p>"Ouch! Kaoru, what the hell are you-"</p><p>"Idiot! Don't eat that one!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because there's mushrooms in it, you moron! Do you <em>want </em>to die?"</p><p>My eyes widened as I saw the small gray chunks of mushroom in the sushi on the plate.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Pay attention! Are you trying to kill yourself?" His grip on my wrist tightened slightly. Man, he's really freaking out.</p><p>"Hey, Viper, let go of her! What's the matter with you?" Momoshiro called over from the other table.</p><p>"Yeah, Kaidou, you're going to hurt her!" Kikumaru exclaimed in a worried tone.</p><p>Kaoru's eyes widened when he noticed just how hard he was gripping my wrist, and he immediately let go of it. I relaxed, pulling my wrist away.</p><p>Kaoru gave me a firm look and hissed, "Be more careful."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"What was that about, Kaidoh," Fuji questioned from the other side of the table, both he and Sadaharu giving Kaoru looks of confusion.</p><p>"Fshuuu, she's allergic to mushrooms. If she took one bite of that sushi she'd have to go to the hospital. She could die."</p><p>The other boys just looked at us in surprise, and I kept my head down in embarrassment. I felt stupid for being so oblivious to something like that. The possibility that some of the food could have mushrooms in it didn't even cross my mind. </p><p>And I'm the one who's allergic to them...</p><p>"Hm, interesting. I didn't know that. It's a good thing I didn't put any mushrooms in the "Inui Juice" I gave you today," Inui muttered, more to himself than to anyone else.</p><p>"It's a good thing you paid attention, Kaidou," Fuji noted. Then his smile returned to his features, "You insist that you aren't dating and that you don't like her, but you take such good care of her, don't you~"</p><p>Kaoru's cheeks turned slightly pink as he sent his glare Fuji's way, "Fshuuu, it's not like that! I'm just the one who gets stuck doing it."</p><p>"Hmm, the way I see it, if you <em>really</em>didn't like being around each other, then why do you train together almost everyday?"</p><p>We both gave Fuji puzzled expressions, "How did you-"</p><p>"Inui here told me everything~" Fuji began chuckling at us again while we shot glares that could melt ice caps at Sadaharu. He just sweatdropped and turned back to his food sitting in front of him.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Everyone finished eating and we all thanked Kawamura and his father as we left. Opening the door, a gust of cold wind hit my bare skin, causing goosebumps to erupt over my arms and legs.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? Weren't we boiling in the sun just a couple of hours ago?"</p><p>"Apparently, the weather was supposed to get a lot colder once it got dark," Sadaharu stated.</p><p>
  <em>Perfect. Thanks for the warning, Phil.</em>
</p><p>I groaned, attempting to keep the heat within my body by wrapping my arms around my torso as tight as I could. Needless to say, it didn't work.</p><p>Visibly shivering, I turned to everyone, "In that case, I'm going to hurry home and become a blanket burrito. Bye guys! I had fun!" I waved at them and turned the other direction, starting my long walk home when I felt a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"...I'll walk you home..." Kaoru muttered slowly.</p><p>I blinked at him. "You...will?"</p><p>"Fshuuu, it's dangerous for girls to walk home alone at night."</p><p>I blinked again, a deadpanned expression slipping it's way onto my face. "Since when do you think of me as a girl? Besides, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Kaoru."</p><p>"I've always known you were a girl, idiot. And I know you can take care of yourself, but still, girls shouldn't walk home alone at night."</p><p>I sighed, knowing that once again I was not going to win this battle. His parents just raised him too well. So, I let him walk beside me, his footsteps falling into rhythm with mine. My teeth were chattering and I kept on shivering, but suddenly I felt encased in warmth. I instinctively burrowed into it, until I realized what it was. Kaoru draped his jacket over my shoulders. All day long I had been wondering why Kaoru brought a jacket in such hot weather, I guess he was more prepared for tonight than I was.</p><p>I couldn't keep the surprise from washing across my face, and I just stared at him.</p><p>"What? Obviously you're cold, don't try to deny it. You can't lie and say you're warm when you're shivering like that. You should've just asked for it in the first place."</p><p>I was about to retort with a snide comment, but I was silenced by the feeling of Kaoru slipping an arm around my shoulders.</p><p>"Fshuuuu. Quit trying to act so tough all the time. If you're cold, just say you're cold."</p><p>"I don't try to act tough!"</p><p>"Yes, you do."</p><p>I glared at Kaoru and then at the ground, slipping my arms through the sleeves of Kaoru's jacket.</p><p>"I'm cold," I mumbled, hoping he didn't actually hear me. But I knew he did, since his arm that was around my shoulders pulled me a little closer to him, sharing the warmth. I let myself lean against him while we walked back to my house, this time in a silence that was a little bit more comfortable.</p><p>Once we arrived at my house, Kaoru walked me through the gate, all the way up to my front door. I turned to face him. "Um...thanks for walking me home...I guess."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Suddenly, I felt Kaoru's large hand on the top of my head. He gently stroked my hair.</p><p>"Get inside, before it gets too dark..."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>More silence.</p><p>Kaoru's hand stopped moving on my head and slowly pulled me forward, and I felt his lips on my forehead. Heat spread across my face in an instant, so much so that there was no way that I could be cold anymore.</p><p>Kaoru pulled back and looked at me for a moment, as if he was studying something. The undeniable blush burned my cheeks as he stared at me silently, all I could hope to do was stare back. Suddenly, Kaoru cleared his throat and removed his hand from my hair.</p><p>"Goodnight," Kaoru said, and briskly walked away.</p><p>"G-goodnight," I stuttered out, opening my front door and walked inside to see Phil, grinning like the Cheshire cat.</p><p>"I <em>saw </em>that~," Phil cooed.</p><p>"Saw w-what?"</p><p>"That little kiss Kaoru just gave you! And he even walked you all the way home, how adorable~," but Phil's fanboy grin twisted into an amused smirk, "I thought you said you weren't going to be with Kaoru."</p><p>"There was...a change of plans," I mustered up all the energy I had left and forged it into a glare directed at my nosy brother. "Don't get the wrong idea!"</p><p>"Awww, were you guys on a date? You were too embarrassed to tell me?"</p><p>"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"</p><p>"Oh, come on now. Don't be so shy about it. He walked you home, he had his arm around you - don't try to deny it I could it see through the window - he gave you that little kiss on the head, and I'm assuming that jacket you're wearing belongs to Kaoru, because I know it's not yours. That's just hard evidence that <em>screams</em>'I just got back from a date'," Phil's grin stretched across his entire face as my glare only darkened, and so did the blush on my cheeks.</p><p>"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T A DATE!"</p><p>"What's this about a date?"</p><p>Looking behind Phil, I saw Kai, Adam, and Kyo all emerge from the kitchen.</p><p>"N-nothing-"</p><p>"Little Rena here just got back from a date with Kaoru~," Phil whipped around and announced to the other three. They froze dead in their tracks.</p><p>"What? Seriously?" Adam raised an eyebrow at me.</p><p>I was about to deny it when Kyo piped up, "Are you kidding? There's no way <em>those </em>two would go on a date, is there?"</p><p>Opening my mouth again, I was once more interrupted by Kai.</p><p>"I don't know, I think they look pretty cute together. Besides, look at that jacket she's wearing, it's way to big for her, and I'm pretty sure I've seen Kaoru wear it before," Kai pointed directly at me and my borrowed jacket.</p><p>I internally facepalmed at myself for forgetting to give Kaoru his jacket back <em>and </em>that I was dumb enough to still be wearing it.</p><p>"So," Adam pressed, eyebrow still raised. "Were you on a date with Kaoru?"</p><p>"Well I- no- I mean- it was just-"</p><p>"She's not giving us a straight answer~," Kai chimed cheerfully.</p><p>"Yeah, and look at how red her face is," Kyo snickered, clearly enjoying himself.</p><p>"Did you hold hands? Did you kiss hiiiiiiim~" Kai drawled out like a child, catching the attention of the other boys.</p><p>"He had his arm around her and he totally gave her a kiss on the head when he left!" Phil piped up, Kyo and Adam practically falling over as he spoke.</p><p>"Are you serious?! You guys really are a thing!"</p><p>"I always thought you had a crush on each other," Kai snickered.</p><p>"Me too," Kyo chimed.</p><p>"Yup, same here," Adam deadpanned.</p><p>"We <em>gotta</em> text Kota about this-"</p><p>"Ugh! I'm so sick of you guys! I'm going to bed!"</p><p>I made a beeline for the stairs, and as I stomped my way up I could hear my brothers chuckling and gossiping all the way from downstairs.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Flip</em><br/><br/><em>Flip</em><br/><br/><em>Flip</em><br/><br/>I tried to focus on the novel in front of me, attempting to sustain any memory of what I just read on the previous page, but it was no use. No information from the previous chapter was actually retained in my brain, because my mind single-handedly decided it should instead put its energy into thinking about last night. My efforts to erase those thoughts were in vain, and my mind just kept racing with only one place to go.</p><p>
  <em>There is absolutely no way that Kaoru and I would actually ever go on a date. Just no way.</em>
</p><p>I got up and started to pace around my room, my book long forgotten.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sure that peck on the head was nothing. He was just in a weird mood, maybe Sadaharu slipped him something weird while we were eating. Something that made him act like that...</em>
</p><p>The pattering of my bare feet on the hardwood floor quickened. My forehead crinkled in deeper confusion, knowing that idea was utterly ridiculous. That obviously wasn't it.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I’m sure that’s it. That has to be it.</em>
</p><p>My face heated up while thinking about Phil’s reaction to the events he witnessed last night. At this point, any excuse I could come up with to ease my anxiety and lower my heart rate would suffice, no matter how far fetched. Although, while thinking of those excuses was crucial for my mental well-being, there was another important issue that needed to be addressed.</p><p>
  <em>GRRRROOOWWWLLL</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m so hungry.</em>
</p><p>My stomach churned painfully, refocusing my attention to its complaints instead. I hadn’t eaten all morning for fear of going downstairs and facing the further humiliation my brothers had prepared for me. Knowing that they weren’t going to give it a rest, I locked myself inside my bedroom, hoping to shield myself from any emotional damage that was bound to come from their relentless teasing. But the pain in my stomach just kept getting worse, and the more I thought about it, the idea of calming it down seemed to outweigh the threat of embarrassment.</p><p>Eventually, I gave into one of nature’s most powerful survival instincts, and I made my way over to my door, slowly opening it and stepping out into the hallway. I cautiously tiptoed down the stairs with the glimmering hope that if I was quiet enough, they wouldn't notice me and I’d be able to grab a snack and scurry my way back upstairs unscathed.</p><p>How foolish of me to think so, for the second I walked into the kitchen, I saw the very group of troublesome young men I was hoping to avoid seated at the table, eating lunch without a single care in the world. Kota slowly nibbled at his food with his face shoved in a book. Adam and Kai stuffed their faces as fast as they possibly could, while Phil told them to slow down or they’d choke, and Kyo loomed over his plate protectively to discourage any sticky fingers (specifically Kai's or Adam's) from stealing off of it.</p><p>
  <em>They haven’t noticed me yet!</em>
</p><p>I continued to tiptoe to the stove where the pot of curry was, and the rice maker next to it. As gently as I could, I scooped up a hearty helping of rice and plopped it onto my plate. It ended up being louder than I intended, and my heart sank to my stomach as I turned my gaze over my shoulder to make sure that the boys still hadn’t noticed me. Thankfully, they hadn't. However, after serving myself some curry, my butter fingers let go of the ladle too fast, sending it clamoring back into the pot, promptly catching the attention of my brothers. Silence ensued.</p><p>I maintained eye contact with them, hoping that if I stared at them long enough I could establish dominance and they’d leave me alone.</p><p>It didn’t work.</p><p>Kota raised a judgmental eyebrow at me. “Well, well. It lives.”</p><p>“Bite me, Kota,” I snapped, sitting down at the table with them, figuring I'd might as well, since they'd noticed me anyway.</p><p>Adam snickered, “I knew you’d come out of your room sooner or later. There’s no way you could go a full 12 hours without stuffing your face.”</p><p>A tick mark popped up on the back of my head.<br/><br/>“Are you really one to talk, Adam?”</p><p>“Why did you lock yourself in your room in the first place?” Kyo questioned, getting up to change to the seat that was across from me and farther away Adam, who was picking off of his plate.<br/><br/>"No reason. Where's Saku?"<br/><br/>"He got called into work and don't try to change the subject," Kai piped up, turning the subject back to Kyo's question. “<em>Obviously </em>it’s because she’s embarrassed. She’s afraid we’ll tease her about her first date with Kaoru~"<br/><br/>Kai pinched my cheek, and I aggressively slapped his hand away.</p><p>“I told you it wasn’t a-”</p><p>“Wait, wouldn’t that have been her first date, like, <em>ever</em>?” Interjected Adam, causing the other four to stiffen at the realization, looking over at Adam and then over to me.</p><p>“Holy crap, you’re right!” Kai screeched in my ear. “Well, tell us about it! What did you guys do? Where did you go? Were you alone? Did anything <em>happen</em>-”</p><p>The last question caused both Phil and I to choke on our food.</p><p>“Are you out of your mind?! No way in hell! Keep your dirty imagination to yourself, you perverted freak!” I couldn't help the red that dusted my cheeks as I smacked Kai upside the head.</p><p>“Ow! What was that for? I was kidding!”</p><p>“...Rena.”</p><p>The voice came from my left, and I turned to see Phil with a scary look on his face.</p><p>“Kaoru didn’t do anything...inappropriate...did he? I know he’s not that kind of guy, but I just want to make sure-,” but Phil was cut off by an even scarier voice.</p><p>“If Kaoru was anything but a proper gentleman to you, if he laid a single indecent hand on you, then I will personally ensure that will be the last time he’ll have hands.”<br/><br/>Kota’s voice remained calm, but that made it even more petrifying. I sweatdropped and recoiled in my chair, knowing just how terrifying he could be.</p><p>“Uh...no. He didn’t.”</p><p>“Good. We’ll have no problems then,” Kota went back to his normal demeanor in an instant, taking another bite of curry.</p><p>“Nah, we won’t have to worry about Kaoru. He’s not like someone <em>else </em>we know,” Kyo snuck an obvious glance over at Adam. Adam's cackling at Kota’s threats ceased as he gave Kyo a dirty look.</p><p>“Hey! You better not be talking about me!”</p><p>“I am <em>clearly</em> talking about you! You’re such a playboy!”</p><p>“I am not!”</p><p>“You have a new girlfriend like every month.”</p><p>“Hey, aren’t we supposed to be grilling this kid over here?” Adam said, reaching around Kai and plopping a large hand roughly on my head.</p><p>“No! No you are not, because it wasn’t a date! I’m serious!” I tried swatting Adam's hand away, wishing I had a bug zapper handy. He finally let go after I pinched the nerve in his hand, and he retracted it with a yelp. </p><p>“Whatever you say~” Phil sang under his breath.</p><p>“I <em>heard </em>that.”</p><p>
  <em>Buzz buzz</em>
</p><p>I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I got a text from Kaoru.</p><p>
  <em>'Hey. Meet me at the usual spot.'</em>
</p><p>I blinked down at the screen. He must mean the park where we train.</p><p>
  <em>Does he mean right now?</em>
</p><p>“Pfft.”</p><p>“Hm?”<br/><br/>I glanced at Kai and saw him stifling his laughter.</p><p>“The 'usual spot'? What, you and Kaoru have some secret love nest? Where would that be exactly?”</p><p>“DON’T READ MY TEXTS OVER MY SHOULDER, YOU NOSY BASTARD!”</p><p>“I couldn’t help it when I saw that it was from Kaoru!”<br/><br/>He let his laughter erupt from his mouth and his entire body shook.<br/><br/>“He asks you to meet him right after he takes you on a date the night before? He can't stand being apart, how cute!”<br/><br/>"Oh my god whY ARE YOU LIKE THIS-"</p><p>“Wait,” Kyo furrowed his eyebrows. “Kaoru wants her to meet him right <em>now</em>?”</p><p>“Well, he never was known for his patience,” Kota sighed.</p><p>“So are you gonna go?” Adam raised a smug eyebrow at me.</p><p>I ignored them, puffing out my cheeks, and sending Kaoru a reply.</p><p>
  <em>'On my way. I’ll be there soon.'</em>
</p><p>“<em>Ooooh</em>, so you <em>are </em>going to go~” Kai smirked at me and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.</p><p>“I TOLD YOU TO STOP READING MY TEXTS YOU NOSY PERVERTED WEIRDO!”</p><p>“You’re going right now? But, you haven’t finished your lunch yet,” Phil said, a little surprised that I didn’t polish off my plate completely, especially after how hungry I was.</p><p>“Kai or Adam can have it,” I sighed, pushing back my chair and standing up while shoving my plate in Kai’s direction.</p><p>Kota gave me that annoying smirk once again.<br/><br/>“You’re awfully eager to see him,” he hummed while getting up and walking around the table to put his plate in the sink.</p><p>“That’s not it at all! I’m just sick of listening to you jerks!”</p><p>“Yeah, right! You and Kaoru are just love sick puppies!” Adam howled, dodging the spoon I threw at his face and sending it clattering onto the floor behind him.</p><p>“I hate all of you!” I yelled, getting even more annoyed over how dense these idiots were being. No matter how many times I told them that Kaoru and I weren't dating, it’s like it just went in one ear and out the other, without anything in between for the words to stick to.</p><p>Knowing my brothers weren't going to give it a rest, I put my shoes on, grabbed Kaoru’s jacket, and left the house, slamming the front door behind me violently to portray my irritation.</p><p>Unlike yesterday, the temperature dropped quite dramatically. Today was much colder, so it was a good thing I wore jeans. However, my arms had no protection from the elements as I was only in a t-shirt. I glanced down at Kaoru’s jacket thrown over my shoulder, contemplating whether I should put it on. I decided against it, since I was going to give it back when I saw him.</p><p>
  <em>It would be weird if I wore it to give it back to him…</em>
</p><p>I sweatdropped for even considering it.</p><p>Eventually, I arrived at the park to find Kaoru sitting on one of the benches near the sidewalk. Instead of wearing his usual shorts and tank he wore for training, he was in his normal street clothes, which answer my question of whether or not he was, in fact, there to train. And instead of having the a scowl on his face, he looked relaxed.</p><p>He actually looked rather...<em>handsome</em>.</p><p>He's a lot more grown up than he used to be, and to be honest, puberty seemed to have done him well. I had never noticed before, but Kaoru's very <em>built</em>. And the shirt he was wearing accentuated his biceps and chest rather nicely, not to mention the muscles on his back-</p><p>
  <em>WAIT</em>
</p><p>I stopped dead in my tracks, trying to process what my last two brain cells were thinking. I knocked my fists against my head, trying to beat the stupid out of myself.</p><p>
  <em>Was I just admiring Kaoru?! Was I just thinking that Kaoru is ATTRACTIVE?! NO! Hell no! Stop it brain, don’t think about that dumb snake!</em>
</p><p>“Fshuuuu...are you gonna sit down or not?”</p><p>I stopped hitting myself and opened my eyes, only to be met with the pair that belonged to the boy sitting in front of me. Kaoru sweatdropped, giving me a confused look.</p><p>“You’re so weird,” he stated, not looking away from me, or even blinking. He just kept staring.<br/><br/>"Says the guy who hisses-"</p><p>But his staring caught me off guard and my brown eyes widened. I looked away, feeling my cheeks heat up. Still not looking at him, I sat on the bench.</p><p>“-stupid snake boy.”</p><p>
  <em>Why am I getting so flustered when he looks at me? It’s just Kaoru.</em>
</p><p>I cleared my throat and pulled myself together.<br/><br/>“So, why did you ask me to meet you here, anyway?”</p><p>It was Kaoru’s turn to be caught off guard and he looked straight ahead, avoiding my eyes.</p><p>“N-no particular reason. I just felt like...seeing you.”</p><p>I just about choked on air hearing what Kaoru just said. My mind almost went blank and, for reasons unbeknownst to me, my pulse picked up and I quite nearly died from a heart attack.</p><p>
  <em>Is he serious?!</em>
</p><p>My face broke out into a deep blush, suddenly remembering what Kai said earlier.</p><p>“O-oh, well, i-if that’s the case then...why don’t we...go do...something?”<br/><br/>The red on my face didn't settle down in the least when Kaoru looked over at me curiously.</p><p>“Hm? Like what?”</p><p>“I don’t know...what do you feel like doing?”</p><p>Kaoru thought for a minute, going through our options. Then he picked his head back up, smirking a little saying, “We could go bowling.”</p><p>I stiffened, a tick mark popping up on my head. Kaoru knew damn well I didn't like bowling.</p><p>“Gee, or we could you know, <em>not</em>,” I snapped sarcastically.</p><p>“I know you actually like bowling. You’re just embarrassed because you suck.”</p><p>“You don’t have to rub it in!”</p><p>“C’mon,” Kaoru said while grabbing me by the hand and pulling me up, “let’s go.”</p><p>“Wait!” I exclaimed, surprised by how openly he just grabbed my hand. I stopped him, but didn't know what to say next.</p><p>“Uhh…”</p><p>“Fshuuu, what?”</p><p>“I uh...I have your jacket!” I announced, shoving it in his face to prevent him from looking at how red my cheeks were.</p><p>As he was still holding my hand, he pushed the jacket back towards me with the other.</p><p>“You should put it on. It’s only supposed to get colder outside,” he said, keeping a firm grip on it so I couldn't push it back to him.</p><p>“But, it’s <em>your </em>jacket. I brought it so I could give it back to you.”</p><p>“Fshuuu, it’s fine,” he said firmly, “just put it on already.”</p><p>He let go of my hand and I looked at the jacket hesitantly. I snuck a glance back up at Kaoru, and he just stood there expectantly, so I slowly slipped the jacket on. But as soon as I did, Kaoru snagged my hand again, without giving me a chance to avoid it, and he started dragging me in the direction of the bus stop.</p><p>I kept my head down, afraid that he’d see the red burning my face, and I shoved my free hand inside the jacket pocket. A part of me wished I could just bury my whole body in the jacket and just disappear to spare myself the embarrassment I was failing to endure. Once we reached the bus station, the bus on the route toward the bowling alley was already there, so we quickly got on. The bus was crowded and all of the seats were taken, so we were forced to stand. The entire time, Kaoru’s grip on my hand stayed strong. Though, I couldn't complain about it then, since every time it stopped or turned I'd almost lose my balance and I had to lean on Kaoru. More than once I had to practically wrap around him simply to prevent getting too familiar with the floor of the bus.<br/><br/>That was way more embarrassing than just holding hands.</p><p>After a long and silent bus ride, we finally, <em>finally</em> got to the bowling alley. Once we walked inside, I immediately heard the rolling of the heavy balls crashing into the pins and the groups of noisy people.</p><p>
  <em>This is gonna suck.</em>
</p><p>We walked up to the desk where all the bowling shoes available for rent were kept.</p><p>“Hello. What sizes can I get for you?”</p><p>Kaoru told the young man at the counter his size, then looked over at me and back at the man. “She’ll need one of the little kids’ sizes,” Kaoru said with a straight face, but he had a glint in his eye that said he was teasing me.</p><p>“Shut up snake boy! I do not!”<br/><br/>I yelled in his ear and punched him in the shoulder with the hand that wasn't being held captive. Kaoru just hissed and said nothing, clearly proud of himself.</p><p>The young man working the counter awkwardly laughed in polite obligation.<br/><br/>"You two will be on lane seven," he spoke, passing us our shoes.<br/><br/>I pretended the guy at the counter didn't witness that scene as we grabbed our shoes and headed towards lane seven. </p><p>Kaoru put our names into the computer while I finished putting on my bowling shoes and tried to find a ball to use. Once I found one that was fairly suitable, I looked over at the screen. In a mere instant, my scowl was deeper than the Mariana's Trench.<br/><br/>I get to go first. Lucky me.</p><p>“Why do<em>I</em> have to go first?” I whined at Kaoru, but he just shrugged at me.</p><p>“Just start.”</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, just set the bar low.</em>
</p><p>I huffed at him and walk up to the lane. As I was throwing the bowling ball, I slipped on god knows what, so instead of the ball rolling straight like I had intended, it curved and plummeted straight into the gutter.</p><p>
  <em>Very low.</em>
</p><p>My shoulders drooped, half in dejection, half in embarrassment, as I looked over at Kaoru’s smirking face. My eyebrow twitched in frustration. Anyone could tell he was trying his best not to laugh.</p><p>“What the hell are you smirking at, bandanna boy?”</p><p>“Fshuuu, you’re way too clumsy.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up!”<br/><br/>Retrieving my bowling ball, I had half a mind to throw it at Kaoru’s head and wipe that smirk off his face. I knew I wouldn't miss then. But, instead of taking a trip to the hospital or getting kicked out of the bowling alley, I turned to take out my frustration on the pins. Thankfully, I didn’t gutter it that time, but I only knocked down half the pins.</p><p>“At least that was a little better…” I mumbled, making my way over to an empty chair as Kaoru got up to take his turn.<br/><br/>On Kaoru's first frame he got a spare, which, needless to say, irked me. Primarily because, at that point, I was already losing. I <em>hated </em>losing. It didn't matter what I was doing, how good or bad I was at it, or who my opponent was; I had to <em>win</em>. My competitiveness could only be rivaled by my brothers, and having grown up in an environment with six siblings, it’s pretty strong. Competitions in our household were kill or be killed, and the winner reserved bragging rights for all eternity.</p><p>This competition in particular had my blood boiling. As we finished the fourth frame, Kaoru already had 70 and I had 28.</p><p>I know.</p><p>I am bad at bowling.</p><p>But I’d be damned if I let that snake boy beat me in anything without a fight.</p><p>On the fifth frame, I grabbed my bowling ball and carefully walk up to the lane, being extra cautious about losing my balance or slipping or any of the other stupid things I’d managed to do throughout the game. I swung my arm back, making sure to keep my wrist straight, and released the ball. It went thundering down the lane and, before I knew it, a magnificent crash rattled the lane as all the pins were scattered.<br/><br/>All of them.<br/><br/>All 10 pins.</p><p>My jaw practically dropped to the floor as I took a moment to make sure what I saw was real and not a hopeful hallucination. Upon realizing it was in fact reality, my face broke out into a goofy grin as I whipped around to see Kaoru’s expression of astonishment.</p><p>“I got a strike!” I announced, enthusiastically hopping over to where Kaoru stood, still in mild disbelief. “I got a strike! A <em>strike</em>. Did you see it, Kaoru? Tell me I'm not hallucinating," I planted my hands on his broad shoulders, using him as leverage to continue jumping up and down.</p><p>“Fshuuu, I saw it,” he said, gently placing a hand on my head, “Good job. I knew you’d get one eventually.”</p><p>My celebratory hopping ceased the moment I felt Kaoru's hand on my head. I could feel my pulse quicken again as Kaoru ruffled my hair, giving me the same look he did when he walked me home last night. I stood there, stiff as a board, most likely looking like an absolute idiot, having no idea what to do. However, a brief flash of thought crashed into me as I remembered we were, in fact, still in public, resulting in my senses flooding back to me. Hoping he wouldn't see the heat creeping up my cheeks, I, without any warning, grabbed Kaoru’s bowling ball and shoved it at him, hitting him in the gut with it.</p><p>“Oof! Hey!”</p><p>Just as Kaoru was about to yell at me, I swiftly plopped down in my chair and pointed a finger towards the lane, “It’s your turn!”</p><p>Kaoru scowled at me and turned back to the lane to continue the game.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>“Ugh. I can’t believe I couldn’t win a <em>single </em>game. Not one game!” I pouted, exasperated at my crushing defeat.<br/><br/>Kaoru and I bowled three games, and he won every one of them. Sure, the second game was pretty close, but he utterly destroyed me in the first game, and I didn’t do so hot in the third game either.</p><p>“Fshuuuu, don’t be so upset about it. You bowled a lot better than you used to, that’s for sure,” Kaoru pointed out.</p><p>“Maybe so, but it still hurts coming from the guy who wiped the floor with me. And you know my family Kaoru, if you don’t win, you don’t survive. It's practically our house motto.”</p><p>“I see your point. But, even if you didn’t win, did you, you know, have fun?” Kaoru inquired, looking away from me. Surprised at his strange inquiry, a sudden realization washed over me.</p><p>I <em>did </em>have fun. That was the first time in my life I had ever gone bowling and actually enjoyed it. Probably because I didn’t have anyone yelling at me for sucking so bad, instead I had Kaoru telling me when I did a good job or encouraging me, saying that I’d do better next time. It was almost out of character, but I admit, it did feel really nice. </p><p>“Well...yeah, I did. I had a lot of fun,” I said, glancing at Kaoru through the corner of my eye. “Probably because I was with <em>you-</em>” I stopped myself, processing the words that had just flown out of my mouth, and another wave of embarrassment came crashing down on me like a rock slide.</p><p>Kaoru whipped his head back around, blinking in surprise as I clumsily tried to explain myself.<br/><br/>“Uh- I mean- it was you and not my brothers is all- I mean you didn’t tell me I sucked- not that I would care if you did but- I mean I would care- I mean- what the hell am I <em>saying</em>?”<br/><br/>Unable to retrieve the foolish words I let escape, I facepalmed, trying not to look in Kaoru’s direction, for fear of seeing what kind of horrified look I’d get from him. I braced myself, waiting for him to call me an idiot or something, but nothing came. I slowly opened one eye and chanced a peek at Kaoru. His look of shock had morphed into one that looked rather pleased with himself. A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth and his face softened. He brought a hand up to pat my head a second time that day.</p><p>“I had fun too." <br/><br/>That was all he said as we arrived at the bus stop.</p><p>We got on the bus that would take us back to the park, though this time it was a little less crowded, and we easily found seats. During the bus ride, I couldn't help but notice that Kaoru was leaning a little closer to me than usual. No one was in the seat on his other side, so I didn't quite understand why, but for some reason I didn't mind. I hadn't even noticed that I'd started to lean against him as well, until my head was practically resting on his shoulder. I jumped when I felt his hand once again capture mine, but instead of pulling away, I let him hold my hand on the silent bus ride to the park. </p><p>Once we got back, Kaoru and I claimed the same bench as before. As my eyes scanned the park, my attention was immediately snatched by an ice cream truck across the street.</p><p>I nudged the boy next to me in childish excitement, “Hey, Kaoru! Let’s go get some ice cream!”</p><p>“Hm?” Kaoru's eyes followed the direction my finger was pointing. Straight at ice cream truck. He sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically.<br/><br/>“You and ice cream. You eat that stuff way too much. You have a problem.”<br/><br/>I stuck my tongue out at him, “Don’t be lame, Kaoru. Ice cream is a gift to mankind, and we have to appreciate that gift. C’mon, let’s go get some!”<br/><br/>He sighed again, “Fshuuu, fine.”<br/><br/>Practically running over to the truck like an excited little kid, I skid to a stop with Kaoru strolling behind.<br/><br/>A look of amusement crossed the man's face as he looked down at the two of us, no doubt an interesting sight. The teenage girl who was way too happy to be getting ice cream dragging along the teenage boy who was clearly concerned for her health, but was too nice to say no.  “What can I get for you, young lady?”<br/><br/>“I’d like a double scoop of triple fudge chocolate, please!”<br/><br/>“Bowl or cone?”<br/><br/>“A bowl is fine,” I turned to Kaoru, who had just appeared next to me. “What are you having, Kaoru?”<br/><br/>“Fshuuu, I’ll have a scoop of mint chocolate chip. In a bowl, please.”<br/><br/>Turning his back to us, the man prepared our treats. “Here you go!”</p><p>I practically snatched mine with lightning speed, wasting no time in shoving a bite in my mouth.<br/><br/>“Thank you,” Kaoru said as he handed the man enough money to pay for both.<br/><br/>“Hey, wait a second! I can pay for my own, you don’t have to, Kaoru!”<br/><br/>“Fshuuu, I’ve got it.”<br/><br/>“But, you already paid for bowling.”<br/><br/>“It’s fine,” he deadpanned, taking his ice cream and walking back towards the bench, leaving no room for any argument. Following him back to the bench, I sat down in awkward silence, feeling bad about him paying for everything. Then, an unwelcome idea came swarming into my head that I tried to push back forcefully.<br/><br/><em>Kaoru invited me out today, then he takes me bowling, and now we’re eating ice cream in the park. And he won't let me pay for a single thing...</em><br/><br/>The gears in my head turned as I came to the conclusion I was hoping to avoid.<br/><br/><em>Is this...a date?</em><br/><br/>I paused, setting my spoon back into my bowl of mostly eaten, quickly melting ice cream. I absentmindedly set the bowl down beside me on the bench.<br/><br/><em>No, that can’t be it. Can it?</em><br/><br/>My mind drifted back to what Sadaharu said yesterday.<br/><br/><em>He said Kaoru likes me, but that’s just not possible! Just because we're getting along a little better doesn't mean he has feelings for me.</em><br/><br/>Kaoru quickly noticed that I had stopped eating, “Fshuuu, what’s wrong?"<br/><br/>I was jerked back into reality by the sound of Kaoru’s voice.</p><p>“Oh, uh, nothing really…”</p><p>
  <em>I can’t tell him I was thinking about this being a date! He’ll get the wrong idea!</em>
</p><p>“Tell me what's bothering you,” he persisted. I knew very well how impatient of a person Kaoru was, but I just couldn't bring myself say it.</p><p>“I’m serious. It’s nothing.”</p><p>Kaoru raised an eyebrow, “I doubt that, you stopped eating your ice cream. I've never seen you let ice cream melt before. Usually, you eat it so fast it doesn’t have the chance.”</p><p>“I got a brain freeze.”</p><p>“Fshuuu, since when do you get brain freezes?”</p><p>A tick mark popped up on my forehead. <em>Why does this guy have to know me so damn well?</em></p><p>“Tell me what it is,” it was easy to see Kaoru’s temper was rising, and he was becoming more stubborn about it.</p><p>“Well, I was just thinking about something Sadaharu said yesterday-”</p><p>“Oh,” Kaoru replied sharply.</p><p>I blinked, a little surprised at what seemed like a fairly hostile reaction. “What’s the matter with <em>you</em>?”<br/><br/>He didn't answer. He just scowled, letting the question hang in the suddenly heavy atmosphere, glaring down at his nearly empty ice cream dish.<br/><br/>“Well?"</p><p>Kaoru brought his scowl up to meet mine, “Would you rather be with him right now?”</p><p>I simply blinked at Kaoru, not comprehending the meaning of his abrupt question.</p><p>“Well? Would you?” Kaoru's voice was rising a little more after each word, he was clearly getting upset. “You like him, don’t you?”<br/><br/>I blinked harder. Where the hell did that come from? I frowned at Kaoru in deeper confusion.</p><p>“Huh? Sure, I like Sadaharu-” but I cut myself off, finally understanding his question.</p><p><em>He thinks I have feelings for Sadaharu?</em> I sweatdropped. <em>Is</em><em> he nuts?</em></p><p>I could hear the breath hitch in his throat. Exhaling sharply, Kaoru growled, “I <em>knew </em>it.”</p><p>I snapped out of my thoughts, realizing that Kaoru completely misunderstood what I said, “Wait! That’s not what I-”</p><p>“Why'd you bother to come here with me if you like <em>him</em>,” Kaoru snapped, his eyes burning holes into my face as I tried to correct myself.</p><p>“No, I don’t like him like that, Kaoru.”</p><p>“You just said you did.”</p><p>“I misunderstood what you meant!”</p><p>“Whatever.”<br/><br/>"What are you getting so upset for? Who cares if I did?"<br/><br/>Kaoru scoffed and turned away from me.</p><p>"Fine, you're right. Go hangout with him, then."<br/><br/>Kaoru tried to get up to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and pulled back down to the bench forcefully, “Wait a damn minute! I'm serious, I don't feel that way about him, Kaoru.”<br/><br/>“Why should believe you?”<br/><br/>“Idiot! Because I like <em>you</em>!”<br/><br/><em>Oh my God did you just-</em></p><p>I slapped a hand over my mouth. Instantly, my mind shut down for fear of having to confront the reality of my thoughtless declaration. I tried to take a breath, but couldn't get my lungs to function properly. My heart felt like it was about to explode, and I hoped it would, sending me to the grave to eternally avoid my embarrassment. My wide eyes locked on to Kaoru’s, whose were even wider. He had frozen completely, a deep blush painting his cheeks. He didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even blink. He just stared at me in disbelief.</p><p>After what felt like several agonizing hours, he finally pulled himself together enough to speak, “You like...<em>me</em>?”</p><p>I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.</p><p>
  <em>Do I...like Kaoru?</em>
</p><p>Shit.</p><p>
  <em>I do like Kaoru.</em>
</p><p>I dropped my hand back into my lap, but my voice still wasn't working. All I could do to confirm was meekly nod my head. The moment I did, and without any warning, Kaoru lunged forward, his arms encasing my smaller frame as he buried his face into my shoulder.<br/><br/>My breathing hitched again, taken aback at his sudden action. Kaoru simply liking me, let alone holding me, was as foreign a feeling as enjoying a game of bowling. </p><p>Collecting myself the best I could, though finding it somewhat difficult to breathe with how tightly Kaoru's arms were wrapped around me, I finally gathered a small amount of courage to speak, “K-Kaoru?”</p><p>He lifted his head off of my shoulder, but kept his arms wrapped around me tight, looking down at my hopelessly red face.</p><p>“I like you too, Rena.”</p><p>I could not believe what I was hearing. Did he just...say he liked me?<br/><br/><em>Sadaharu was right?</em><br/><br/>...<br/><br/><em>MY BROTHERS WERE RIGHT?!</em></p><p>But, before I could respond in any way at all, Kaoru rested a warm hand on my cheek. The feeling of his thumb gently brushing my cheekbone sent a wave of electricity down my spine, shutting me up completely. I saw Kaoru leaning down, and my body decided that moving was no longer an operable function. I couldn't help but shudder in Kaoru's grasp, feeling him softly press his lips to mine. The arm locked around my waist pulled me into him slowly, and I didn't have the slightest inclination to resist, though my brain was still trying to work through exactly what was happening here.</p><p>
  <em>Kaoru. Is. Kissing. Me.</em>
</p><p>I could feel my pulse speeding up and my face growing hotter than it had ever been before. For a brief moment, old instincts rose up inside me, and I felt like I should've been pushing him away, but I didn't. I didn't want to push him away. And before I knew it, before my brain could register what my body was doing, I let my eyes slide closed. I reached up, grasping the front of his shirt. My mouth moved in unison with his, slow and hesitant. It was clear neither of us were particularly confident in our actions, but that didn't make them any less pleasant. I’d never even come close to kissing someone before, but there I was. Of all the people in the world, I was sitting here in the middle of the park, kissing Kaoru.<br/><br/><em>I guess I really do like him.</em></p><p>In a moment of pure impulse, I moved both my arms up to slide them around his neck, pulling him just a little bit closer. Kaoru grunted, tightening the hold he still had on me. Pulling his head back and resting his forehead against mine, I could feel his thumb tracing my cheek again, as if memorizing every detail. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Kaoru staring back at me with an expression identical to the one he gave me after walking me home yesterday and today at the bowling alley.<br/><br/>Finally understanding what that look meant, my arms moved all on their own as they pulled Kaoru back down, placing gentle pecks to his lips. Lightly, still a little cautious.</p><p>However, interrupting the gentle pecks being shared between us, Kaoru bit my lip playfully.</p><p>I jumped and pulled back with a bright red face, shoving him in the shoulder. “W-what was <em>that</em>, Kaoru?”</p><p>“Fshuuu, sorry. You're really cute when you’re flustered. Couldn't help it.”</p><p>I went ridged and scooted away from him so he couldn't see me get even more flustered.<br/><br/>“Stupid snake. I hate you.”<br/><br/>Kaoru rolled his eyes and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back towards him and burying my face into his chest, which rumbled as he did so. He was clearly laughing.<br/><br/>“No, you don’t.”</p><p>“Yes, I do!”<br/><br/>My voice was slightly muffled by his shirt, but he could still hear me.</p><p>“That’s a shame, because I like you,” Kaoru whispered in my ear. My body stiffened again and a shiver was sent down my spine. Since when was Kaoru so playful?</p><p>“Yeah, well, I still hate…,” I paused, trying to think of something to say. “I still hate your dumb bandannas!”<br/><br/><em>Good one.</em></p><p>Kaoru stayed silent for a moment, but I could feel his shoulders shake as he burst into laughter.</p><p>“Shut up, Kaoru!” <br/><br/>I punched him lightly in the ribs as a warning.</p><p>“Fshuuu, you really are cute. I mean it,” Kaoru said softly, stroking my hair some more. I’d lost count of how many times he’d done that, but I didn't mind it. It was actually kind of comforting, it made me feel relaxed. I hummed, enjoying the feeling of his warm hand on top of my head. But, a sudden question popped into my mind, and after all of this, I had to ask.</p><p>“Hey, Kaoru?”</p><p>“Hmm?” His chest rumbled as he hummed his response.</p><p>“Was this, you know, a date?” The words left my mouth slowly, unsure of what his answer would be.</p><p>He pulled back and looked at me.<br/><br/>“Of course it is, idiot,” he deadpanned.</p><p>A tick mark crossed my head for the hundredth time in only one day.<br/><br/>“What do you mean ‘of course’? You mean it was from the start, when you asked me to meet you?”</p><p>“Fshuuu, yeah. It was a date from the start,” he said simply.</p><p>My jaw dropped in disbelief. Kaoru sighed once again, “You're so dense.”</p><p>“Shut up! I am not!”</p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p>I scowled at him, clearly irritated, and then looked in a different direction.<br/><br/>"...you could've just said so from the beginning, ya know."</p><p>“Hmph,” Kaoru huffed lightly and pulled me back into him, “you’re cute when you pout, too.”</p><p>I was not used to people calling me cute, and when Kaoru did it, it was even more embarrassing. I tried to hide my face behind my short, messy hair.</p><p>“Fshuuu, that’s not going to work,” Kaoru scoffed lightly, while brushing my hair out of my face. He kept his arm around my shoulder and laid his head on top of mine. In the moments before I hadn't noticed, but at that point I could feel every pair of eyes on us as the people in the park saw us snuggling on the bench.</p><p>“Hey, Kaoru?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“If we’re gonna cuddle, can we, um, do it somewhere a little more...private?” I said awkwardly, trying to avoid the glances and giggles coming from other people in the park that were clearly getting too much of a kick out of the scene in front of them. Kaoru had must have noticed them too, because he jerked away from me and cleared his throat loudly, “Fshuuu...uh, yeah. Let’s go.”<br/><br/>We both stood up and Kaoru turned to face me. “Let’s go to your house.”</p><p>“What? My house? Why?”</p><p>“Fshuuu, just because. Now let’s go.”<br/><br/>Kaoru was already walking away, leaving me behind.</p><p>“Hey! Wait for me, snake brain!”<br/><br/>I yelled at him, jogging to catch up. Once I got to him, I took his hand. Slowly, my fingers intertwined with his, and we made our way back to my house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>